Once Bitten
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: Sam finds that there is a use for vampires and thus he needs help from Lenora in dealing with Dean's deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Bitten**

Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Six months ago:

Lenora was sitting behind the bar when she saw him enter and sit down on a stool in front of her. She immediately asked what she could get him and his brother and got Sam the beer he wanted. It seemed that Dean was researching at a frat party and he thought that Sam was researching on the internet but instead he was here and looking at his beer, as if there was something that he wanted to say but could not find the words to say it, so Lenora went over and said "Listen is there something you want to tell me Sam?". Yeah, said Sam but not here. Lenora pointed to a back room and motioned that she was going there with Sam to the other bartender, who just smiled and shook his head. Obviously the man's mind was in the gutter, which worked out pretty well on this occasion.

When Sam and Lenora entered and sat down and said the obligatory "Hi's", she asked the obvious question, "Sam, why are you and your brother here. There's nothing to hunt. Oh a few rumors but their just rumors".

Sam. "I know Lenora. I'm here for you and your nest." Lenora backed up, "I thought you weren't going to kill us. We haven't..." . At that Sam silenced her with a look that Lenora knew well, it was filled with grief and anger and shame. "Ok, Sam why are you here?"

Sam" I want you to turn my brother and if possible me"

Lenora "What! Sam your hunters. What are you thinking. Why. Does your brother know about this?"

Sam" No and he can't. You've, I mean we will have to knock him unconscious and turn him before he has a chance to understand what is going on. After that I'll let you turn me if that's possible. I was resistant to a demon virus and I might be resistant to a vampire virus, but I've run out of options and there is nothing left.. Lenora you have to help me."

Lenora "Sam this is not right. Your asking me to turn your brother against his will. We are the last thing he wants to be. There is no reason or way he would understand you forcing this choice on him. I don't understand why." Sam looked away, "It's difficult to explain". But Lenora recognized desperation when she saw it and said "Try Me". Then they heard a knock on the door and Eli entered. Sam stood up, "Look Lenora, I know it's a lot to ask but you have no idea how long it's taken me to not only find you but decide that this might be the only way left to me." Eli growled and stepped between Sam and Lenore fearing that Sam was about to attack her.

Lenora put her hand on his shoulder, "Eli, Sam is here to ask me to turn Dean, but he won't explain why and he doesn't want Dean to know until it's too late." Eli grunted, "The answers NO, not until you explain and even then I would say no. What do you want. to become superior hunters. It doesn't work like that."

Sam smiled but not a nice smile. "It's either this or my brother goes to Hell in about 6 months time." Lenore and Eli stepped back, "What?". Sam sat down and explained about the deal, how Dean could not even try to wiggle out of it and how he had searched but got nowhere fast. Sam paused to see that even Eli was shocked or impressed (he could not decide which) on hearing what Dean would do to save Sam. No wonder Sam would be willing to break the rules, Dean already had, thought Eli. "Well Lenora, what do you say." To Sam's surprise Eli stepped in and spoke, "Well if it is really the only way then, I think we should do it. I agree losing Dean is not a option, but I also think we'll have to turn you too because otherwise Dean will kill you for this."

Lenora, "All right Sam but there are a few things we need to get straight. 1. I will only do this if there is no other option and I will only do this on the very last night at the very last minute." 2. Your both going to have to stay with us for a few months because a vampire must have human blood for the first month or two otherwise generally they don't survive or their very weak. 3. Because of this your going to have to chained up. When the hunger strikes, you'll do anything to get blood and it's going to get bad. And finally 4. Your going to have to explain to Dean all this afterwards because though you will be under my control for the first month and part of my family for the rest of eternity, I have to know that Dean understands this was not my choice. I just hope he can live with it. After hearing all this Sam, are you sure this is what you want to do."

Sam leaned against the wall, "No, Lenora this is not what I want to do, but this is what I may have to do. I'll keep you upto date on our location and try to get him as close as possible to here." Eli looked at Sam, he knew that this hurt him deeply, trying to lighten the mood Eli said, "Sam if the worst comes to the worst, I'm sure your brother would look on the bright side." Sam turned, "There's a bright side to this, and what is that Eli." Sam almost spat his name at him and even Lenora was curious as to what Eli was about to say. Eli stepped back, if this misfired he though, he might not make it out the door and said "Well, Dean is a great hunter, and fairer then most and as a vampire he'd be the best hunter ever and almost unstoppable - You could say he'd have the best of both worlds." Sam realized that Eli was trying to lighten the mood, so he smiled and said, "Don't take this wrong but I really hope it does not come to this. Look Dean will be looking for me if he's back sooner then I think, so I'd better get going. Thanks to both of you." With that Sam walked out the door and back to the motel hoping Dean wasn't back already.

Present Day:

The Demoness had come personally to collect Dean, she was going to enjoy the rest of eternity with Dean at her mercy. She appeared in front of yet another cheap motel, not a crossroad in sight but that did not matter, she was here to collect not make a deal. Confidently she knocked on the door, and pushed it open. On stepping in, though she lost a little of her confidence when she saw Dean lying unconscious on the bed blood covering his mouth and his throat bleeding. She rushed over and immediately knew, vampire. How she hated them. She turned around, hearing the bathroom door opening, and Sam walking out. In a fury she shouted, "You think this will stop me. A vampire's soul is in Hell already, Sam. This won't save him." The Demoness dived forward to tear Sam apart but was stopped short and slammed against the wall of the devil's trap she had unwittingly step into. "Hold me as long as you like Sammy. I'll crawl my way back to get you and Dean." Sam shook his head," No you won't because you can't. I've bound our souls to our bodies. As long as we live there with us, and their going to be with us a long time. " Sam opened his mouth and showed her, his fangs. "Now, your going to agree to leave us and our nest and family and friends alone or I'll send you back to Hell personally. It might hurt a bit but it'll be worth it." said Sam.

The demoness knew she had no choice and after agreeing to Sam's proposal, she walked out the door smiling as a moan came from the bed." The Demoness turned smiling as she saw Dean sitting up, groaning, "Well, at least it's not a total loss. I would love to be here when you explain this to him." and with that she vanished. Dean turned to face his Sammy, "Sammy, why am I still here. What did she mean explain it to me. Explain what to me. Sam tell me you haven't." Sam put his hand up, "No Dean, Nothing's going to happen to me or you. I found a way out of the deal." Dean felt something trickling down his chest and rubbed it. Looking at his fingers he realized he was bleeding. He also realized he was very thirsty. "Need a drink, I think". Sam handed him a container and Dean gulped it down. "Sam, what do you have to explain then."

Sam "Well Dean, remember that hunt that turned out to be a bust 6 months ago. Well I ... I met up with Lenora and arranged a loophole of last resort you could say. Dean stood up, went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror opening his mouth, "I can't do this without you Sam." - "You won't have to." said Sam showing his brother his second row of teeth. Dean smiled, "Well look on the bright side, we'll be the best hunters around." Sam laughed, and at Dean quizzical expression said, "that's what Eli said six months ago."

THE END or THE BEGINNING


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Bitten** Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Note: This was meant to be a one -shot but everyone wants to have a follow up ... so here it is!

Chapter 2:

Dean was still trying to get used to being a vampire and worse still having Sam a vampire when Lenora knocked on the door that night, with Eli by her side and a few other members of her pack. Sam let her in, even though Dean just wanted to head out the back window and run as far as he could to get away from them. Maybe Bobby would have a way of changing him back, Dean casually thought when Sam opened the door.

Lenora looked at Sam, "Have you told him?". Dean watched with increasing horror as Sam shook his head, "told me what. That we're vampires now or is there something else I should know, because let me tell you the first one was pretty easy to figure out and really I don't want to have anything else sprang on me." As he said this Dean was inching closer to the bathroom and the back window. Eli saw this and nudged Lenora, "Dean there are more of my nest outside guarding the windows."

"Yeah, well tell them to leave us alone and they'll survive the night.", Dean hissed though his dropping fangs. Sam immediately stood between Lenora and Dean because not only did he not want Dean to run but he realized that with the skills their father had taught them, Dean just might be able to take down all the vamps in the room. Especially since Sam realized while looking horrified at his brother, Dean's eyes had turned red, vampire red. Dean turned and pushed past Lenora and Eli, "We're leaving Sam, there must be a cure to this and maybe Bobby can help us find one." Lenora decided that enough was enough, and speaking in a low voice, full of control, said "Dean, Sam, you will both sit down on the couch, until I tell you that you are allowed to speak or move." Lenora put all her considerable will power into that command and though Sam obeyed immediately (finding that he could not stop himself), she saw that Dean with his hand about to open the door was literally shaking as he turned towards the couch. His entire body trembled with the effort of fighting her command, and seeing his brother looking dazed and scared sitting on the couch, gave him the extra push he needed to break though the command, of what he knew to have came from his master, Lenora.

Lenora had seen this reaction before, once when she was very very young in vampire terms, and she had felt it when she was turned herself by her master. It was the inner struggle to remain in control, the fight that every human does mentally when they are changed, but the bloodlust and more importantly the control a master has over a fledging, squashed this immediately. The master's control made the fledging want to obey him or her in this case. This method had worked for millennia and then she realized that the Winchester's where different in other things so why not this. But she had never expecting this reaction, to be so pronounced, so strong... so. It was at this point that Dean decided that the best course of action was to attack and he throw himself at Lenora hoping to break the hold she had on Sam at least, who being ordered to sit on the couch, was doing just that sitting, starring wide eyed at what was going on, and not being able to move or speak until his master Lenora gave her permission. He could though still think and the current thought at the top of the list was 'Had this really been such a good idea'. He was still trying to answer that question when Dean attacked Lenora, only to fall foul of Eli and two others who grabbed him and held him down, while Lenora stepped back in sheer shock at the fact that Dean still had enough free will to attack her.

Lenora could see by the blood starting to drip from Dean's nose that the inner battle still raged and ultimately it might destroy him, so she did the only thing she could do and ordered Eli to knock him out. Eli to admit the truth, was a bit sad at how the situation had got so much out of control. He had never heard of a fledging turning against his master, but then as he plunged the needle into Dean's neck and let the contents flood his system causing Dean to pass out, he thought, the Winchesters weren't your normal scared fledging either and for the twentieth time he wondered if this really was a good idea after all.

Lenora looked sadly at Sam sitting on the couch not moving, not speaking just as she ordered. With a sigh she approached him, "You can move now and speak. Why did you not tell him Sam." Here voice was filled with sadness and regret for she remembered the last time she had seen a fledgling do this and in the end, it had cost the fledgling his life and was the very reason why she no longer drank human blood. Sam shook his head to clear it, "He was finding it rough and I did not expect you so soon. To tell him this.. I couldn't, not yet. I hoped to tell him tomorrow when I figured he would have grown used to the change." said Sam.

Lenora sat down on the couch and looked at Eli. "Cuff him and take him to the truck. I want him restrained in a cage by the time he wakes up, which should be in about 2 hours." Sam panicked, "Lenora is that really necessary. I know he's not taking this well but when he wakes up to find himself chained and in a cage..." Lenora looked sadly at Sam and Eli (who was also confused by the change in instructions), "Sam, I have seen this happen once before but not as pronounced, and this is for Dean's own good, believe me. When this happens, it's not nice but if it's any consolation Dean will be even more powerful because of it. Sam he'll be a Master, but it's going to be hard because he'll fight me every step of the way for the entire month and probable longer. We have to keep him under control and restrained yet make sure he drinks enough blood to keep healthy and that Sam is going to be your job."

Why asked Sam, who was getting more shocked by the minute. "Because your the only one who he trusts currently and the last time this happened the fledgling tried to kill anyone who got near him, hunger or no hunger. He was the reason I stopped drinking human blood, Lenora quietly admitted. If he loses trust in you then I'll have no choice but to order his death." Sam shook his head, "NO Lenora NO, he's my brother. You said you could get us though this. You said you could help. I've agreed with everything you asked but I won't allow you to kill my brother because you fucked up." Lenora stood and pointed at the sofa and Sam found he had to sit and stay, but worst of all he could not fight the command and he wondered how Dean could. "Your probably wondering why you can't fight my commands Sam. It's because I did not as you say so crudely fuck up. I did exactly what has been done to turn people for a millennia or two. The problem is your brother. He is like Anthony and if it goes that way I will have no choice. By the time Anthony finished my master and all his nest where destroyed, literally torn to bits and I was only alive because he trusted me, loved me." Lenora felt that she was about to cry. Eli wrapped his arms around her, "You never really explained what happened that winter. Maybe after we secure them, you should. It might help Sam understand."

Eli had been with Lenora for a long time but even though he had heard her once or twice cry out for Anthony, he had known better then to ask her to explain. Not that he had tried to get a explanation but as soon as he mentioned it one night, Lenora left and did not return for three weeks. When she did all she said was "He was my first love and really I don't want to explain, but I will say that Anthony is the reason I no longer drink human blood. (That was how Eli found out about Lenora's diet). Please don't ask again."

Lenora did not want to explain, it hurt too much but she understood that if she wanted Sam to help her get Dean though this, she would have to explain about Anthony.

Next Chapter - Yup another chapter will appear - Anthony


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Bitten** Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I have been very busy and a slight case of writer's block did not help either.

Chapter 3:

Lenora paced the room in the current house they occupied, she was not happy. She had not expected to run into another Anthony ever, and it seemed to her that Dean was even worse. Anthony had not become like this for a few days, like he was working up to it somehow, but Dean had attack near immediately and that did not bode well for anyone, especially Dean. Lenora wondered absently with all the worry about Sam turning Darkside and his emerging powers, you would have thought that he would be a problem also but unlike Dean, Sam was behaving just like a regular fledgling, obedient, feeding, and obeying all her commands. Dean on the other hand was going to be a disaster and if she was not careful, very careful, she would end up like her master, torn to ribbons. She hated the winter, especially around sunset as the sun changed the colors of the snow, making it darker, redder. She remembered panic, fear, sadness, and terror, all the feelings you would think a vampire would never have but when you see the love of your life literally tearing your nest apart with his bare hands, you kind of find that being a vampire does not put you top of the food chain, no matter what you think. It had taken the combining of 3 nests with 2 aged masters to bring Anthony down and her punishment was being expelled to the new world alone with no nest to relay on for protection. After that they left, shaking their heads at the loss of one such as he, both had wished that her master had called them, but she admitted her master was a stubborn bastard. Lenora was awaken from her thoughts by Sam knocking on the door, Dean was waking up.

The first thought that crossed Dean's mind while he was still semi-out of it, was where was Sam. It was closely followed by the realization that he was chained up, and this was confirmed when he managed to open his eyes to find that he was indeed chained up inside a 4 by 4 cage. Looking around, Dean realized he must be in a basement, the cage would not allow him to stand up and in fact, he realized that he was on his knees with each hand securely shackled to the top edge of the side of the cage. His legs too where chained to the back of the cage and around his waist was a belt which was also chained to the sides of the cage. It seemed the vampires where taking no chances. Dean smirked, he had scared them, good, he was going to enjoy killing them as soon as he could get out of the cage that is. Shaking his head, he realized that killing did not have the same reluctance that it had before, he seemed almost willing to tear a person apart and Lenora was number one on the list for what she had done to Sam.

Dean began to look round, trying to work out a way to get out, get free, but there seemed nothing, even his weapons that he usually had on him at all times, had been removed, in fact he was stripped to the waist, and did not even have shoes or socks on. He realized Lenora had been very efficient, probably ordered Sam to remove all his weapons, while he was out, he would have to have a nice long chat with her about that, a long and bloody chat. Dean smiled, and then shook his head, what was he thinking, he had never thought so easily of murder. This was the change, he realized, this was why he was chained. At that moment panic set in and he rattled the cage in frustration, Sam, where was Sam and more importantly how was Sam. Was Sam chained? Was Sam somewhere in the building chained up like he was. It was then that Dean heard the basement door opening and watched as Lenora, Sam and a few others walked down the steps towards him, stopping far enough away to be well out of reach if he could reach out of the cage that is.

Lenora paused and pointed to a sofa next to a small table. Dean watched as Sam obediently went and sat down. Then Lenora placed a glass on the table but before Sam could grab it, she told him not to touch it. Dean watched sadly, Sam was totally under her control, for that alone when he got out, he would enjoy killing her. Then Lenora turned her attention to Dean.

Lenora, "Nice to see you awake, Dean"

Dean, "I'll show you how awake I am, just let me out"

Lenora, "I'm afraid that is impossible, but I am willing to explain why your chained up and Sam isn't"

Dean, "I know why"

Lenora, "Do you, Dean,. Do you know why."

Dean, "Yeah, because you have him following you like a love sick puppy, but you can't do that to me."

Sam, "Dean, I am not a love sick puppy. This is for your own good."

Dean turned to look at Sam. "The only good thing you could do right now is to get me out of here. If your not under her orders. Let me go. We can go to Bobby's, he'll" Dean stopped, when Sam suddenly bent over, and screamed, wrapping his hands round his mid section. "Lenora, I'm so hungry, please let me drink it. Please."

Dean, pulled on his chains, actually managing to tip the cage slightly, until Eli came over and held it steady. "For God's sake let him drink, Lenora. I'm the one not obeying you." yelled Dean focusing totally on Lenora.

Lenora, "That's right Dean, you are the one, but this is what Sam will go though every meal time if need be, to make sure you feed. Do you understand me. Eli will unlock the door and bring you some blood. I want you to drink it all."

Dean, "And if I refuse." Lenora turned round and Dean saw a flash of regret and sadness in her eyes. "Then Sam will not be allowed to feed either."

Dean, "No. He's doing everything you want. Damn it Lenora, you where meant to help us though this, not torture us."

Lenora, "I am helping Dean, and I have to make sure that you both feed and feed regularly. I am not going to risk my family, every time I have to force blood down your throat. So are you going to feed or are you going to make Sam suffer, because I can safely guarantee you that Sam won't last 2 days without feeding and feeding well. You will last a lot longer then that. Lenora took another glass from Eli, and walked to the cage door, unlocking it but not opening it. I want you to drink all of this and swallow it. Then I will tell Sam he can drink his."

Dean, "Let Sam drink first, then I'll drink it"

Lenora "and you'll continue feeding whenever I tell you too"

Dean knew then that Lenora had won this round but he also knew there would be others, "Yes, I'll feed whenever you want me too and give you no trouble when I'm feeding, as long as Sam feeds first and I see him do it."

Lenora looked into Dean's eyes trying to gauge whether he was telling her the truth but he was keeping his eyes blank, so Lenora turned to Sam, "You can drink now"

Dean watched sadly, as Sam immediately reached for the glass, and drunk the entire contents quickly without spilling a drop. He could also tell that Sam was still hungry. Looking up as Lenora entered the cage, Dean whispered "I hate you", as she placed the glass to his lips and he drunk. Lenora watched him, waiting for any sign of treachery, but there was none. When he had finished, Lenora backed out of the cage, keeping her eyes on him every minute and was about to lock the door, when she heard him say, "Lenora, my brother needs more." Lenora turned, yes Sam did seem to need another glass, looking at Eli, she nodded and stepped away from the cage. Eli returned very quickly, mainly because he was scared to leave her there, without serious back up, able to drag her out kicking and screaming if necessary and Eli correctly figured he was the only one who could do that to Lenora.

Dean watched as Eli brought no one but two more glasses of what he knew now was human, not cow blood. Lenora took one of them and moved to come back in the cage, while Dean tried to move back towards the rear of the cage to get away from her, but then he realized if he wanted Sam to have another glass, Lenora was going to make sure that he had to drink another one too, so he clenched his jaw , gritted his teeth and when Sam started to drink, so did he. After he had finished the second glass Sam relaxed and Lenora locked the cage and sat down on the sofa herself.

Next: Lenora Explains


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Bitten** Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I have been very busy and a slight case of writer's block did not help either.

Chapter 4:

Lenora, "Dean, This is going to be hard for me, but I have to explain to you and Sam why you are so different in the way you are handling the change. Now, I want you both to listen to me and Dean, believe it or not, (sighed Lenora) this is for your own good." Dean smirked, "I'll believe that, well never."

Lenora sighed, this was going to be hard, but just as she thought Dean would never understand Eli wrapped his arms around her, and turning she smiled and nodded, it was time to begin.

The best way to start this, said Lenora, is to tell you about well the reason I don't drink human blood anymore. I was young and had only been a vampire for 30 or so years, when I met a young and dashing human by the name of Anthony. He was a Russian army officer and well he swept me off my feet. He was handsome, kind, loyal, and of a family in good standing. I even dreamed of turning him and spending eternity with him. He was just perfect, but being young and having never actually turned anyone yet, I approached my master to have him turn Anthony. I was so in love that the idea that I might do something wrong, take too much or too little, was terrifying me and I know that I could never go though with it because well I would be panicking too much to even start. I was only around 30 years old, so my master understood my reluctance to do it myself and he agreed that he would be the one to change Anthony. He was looking for a new addition to the nest and when I described Anthony, my master thought he was perfect and so did I. Unfortunately for all of us, we where very very wrong.

The next night I brought Anthony to meet my parents, I said and he was over the moon about it, even brought a bottle of Cognac as a gift for them. That was until he stepped into the house we where staying at and realized too late what we where. It was rather obvious though, my so called family had left one of there previous meals there and when Anthony realized what might be in the house, he immediately begun pushing me towards the door wanting to get me out of there before the vampire returned, he thought. Two of my nest grabbed him and though he managed to cut one of them, they quickly overpowered him, forcing him to his knees. I guess it was then that he realized that I was a vampire, when I did not run as he told me too. When I told my brothers to be careful with him, as they where holding him down. It was then that my master made a appearance carrying a unconscious village girl in for us or Anthony to feed on. He smiled when he saw Anthony , he was very happy and congratulated me on my good taste. The vampires holding him, forced Anthony to stand, as my master went closer. Anthony knew he was dead, and turned to look at me. I had never seen such sorrow reflected in a human's eyes, as my master drew closer to him, Anthony straightened his back ready to die as he had lived a Russian officer. His last words where not the pray that we had heard so many times, or a plea for mercy or to kill someone else but they where directed at me, "I forgive you", three little words that seemed to turn my world upside down. It was at that exact moment that I realized this was not the right thing to do, but by then it was too late, my master had started to drink and if he stopped Anthony would not survive. I wondered briefly if that was the better alternative and I did not learn until 3 months later that indeed it would have been better to kill him.

The Change seemed to start just like any other had started, my master made sure Anthony was put in a locked room with no windows, and then he just waited until the time of Anthony's first meal the next night. It was then that things started to go wrong when Anthony refused to feed, and a fight started. My master left the room his cloths in ruins and saying that he would leave Anthony to starve a few days before he tried again. The next time my master opened the door a few days later, he had been expecting a cowering fledgling sitting on the bed waiting on his every word, and so very hungry, willing to do anything for the blood he needed. What he found was that Anthony still would not feed, he finally had to call in 3 other vamps to hold Anthony down while he literally poured the blood down Anthony's throat. Of course with fresh blood flowing in his veins Anthony became stronger and when the vampires left that time my master was threatening to kill him. He had never seen or heard of this happening before and it scared him. Anthony on just one feeding managed to fight three vampires to a standstill and still retained his own willpower. It was at that moment that I suggested that maybe contacting my master's master, a very ancient vampire would be best. At that my master threw me across the room, and had me dragged away to another room to heal. The idea of my master going for help or even admitting that he could not control a mere fledgling was unacceptable to him. So instead he took a leaf out of the hunters manuals, and next time he faced Anthony he believed himself ready. The ensuing fight did not last long and my master had Anthony moved to the dungeon and securely tied down. When Anthony woke up, he was informed that either he would behave or he would starve. Anthony's reaction to that, made it clear to my master that Anthony was not going to obey him so, Anthony was left to starve. A week later was the next time my master visited him, and to his shock, Anthony still would not obey him. My master was beside himself, he did not know what to do, so I dared to ask if I could try to get Anthony to feed, and to my surprise my master agreed.

That night I crept down to the dungeon and opened the door. There was Anthony chained down worse then Dean is now, but still definite, he had feed once in 2-3 weeks and yet still he survived. I could tell though that he was not in the best of moods, when he opened his eyes and snarled at me, but then he must have recognized me and I dared get a little closer to him. I actually managed to get him to feed that night and to continue to feed for next few nights after. In fact my master was very pleased with my actions, so pleased in fact that one night he suggested that he and I should relax and take some time in a nearby town. He said I look worn and I had spent too much time worrying over Anthony and that we should go and relax, Elena (one of the other females in the nest), would take Anthony his supper every night and explain our absence. If I had known then what would happen that night I would never have left. We did not leave for long but when we got back the nest was in a uproar, Anthony had escaped and in the process killed Elena among others. My master was angered beyond belief and now was only waiting for Anthony to return as he knew he would to finish off the nest. Elena had literally been torn limb from limb after being forced to unlock the basement door. My master felt that Elena had made the mistake of releasing Anthony and he had killed her for it. Elena had been my master's mate so he wanted Anthony dead.

A week passed and nothing was found or heard from Anthony, in fact among us only my master and I thought he would return, but my master had no fear of a Russian officer, a fledgling, he was over 300 years old, so he simply waited for Anthony to try something, that would lead to his death by my master's hands. It was actually three weeks later that Anthony returned in the dead of night quietly, stealthily, he killed the first vampire he came across, tore him limb from limb with his bare hands. His death screams woke the entire nest, and what followed was a massacre. Anthony only had two swords and a knife, but he went though the nest like the proverbial hot knife though butter. Seeing the rampage my master decided that running was he best option and taking me with him was he viewed a insurance policy, Anthony viewed it as kidnapping. My master did not get far, only to a clearing before Anthony caught up with us. I looked at him and saw him as if for the first time in his vampire state, Anthony was as strong and handsome as ever, but with a mad glint in his eye that had never been there. Then I realized why and so did my master. Elena had not been kind, Anthony must have refused to feed from her, so she punished him. I could see whip marks still healing and burns all over his body. Elena had driven him mad with pain in the week my master and I had been away and this was his revenge on those that had tortured him. The problem was Anthony was mad now and my master knew that in this state Anthony was a danger to all, vampire and human alike. It was then that my master attacked, the fight went on and on, neither gaining advantage, until fate decided the winner, when my master's foot landed on a loose stone and he went down. Anthony ripped him limb from limb before my eyes and then came for me.

I closed my eyes, remembering the Anthony I loved, the kind and gentle Anthony. All I felt was a hand brushing my face and when my eyes opened Anthony was gone. There was nowhere I could go, my nest was destroyed and my master was dead, so I decided to do that which I had suggested to my master weeks before, I went to his master and asked for help, help to deal with Anthony, who was now cutting a bloody trail all over Russia. It took the combining of 3 nests and two aged vampires, each over 750 years old to finally track Anthony down and kill him. You may think it was a simple matter but nothing was simple with Anthony. He was smart and cunning, he laid traps for us, while murdering and torturing his way though Russia. The fight when we finally caught up with him in Siberia was brutal and very bloody. Over 30 vamps went in, but only 14 came out, most wounded badly and the elders, one had a scar he still bears today. I only survived because somewhere Anthony still loved me. The elders burned his body, and had the ashes scattered over holy ground, just to make sure that Anthony could never come back. They explained to me about the Rare ones, humans that should never be changed, unless you have several Master Vampires or elders as we call them there. Unfortunately they admitted that you never know when this will occur, you can never know in advance that a human will become what we call a Blood Master. You never know until it's too late. Anthony was such a Blood Master and so Dean are you.

If you survive, then you will be stronger, faster, and agile then any other vampire for hundreds of years. You will be able to take the sun far more, and survive on far less. You will be the perfect killing machine as the movies call it. But during the change you must be confined, and controlled or I will have no choice but to order your destruction. Do you understand me Dean. Dean didn't answer but Sam spook up instead. "Lenora has anyone survived this."

Lenora, "The elders spoke of one who did, maybe you have heard of him, Dracula"

Next: What happens next - Tune in to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Bitten** Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Chapter 5:

Previously: They explained to me about the Rare ones, humans that should never be changed, unless you have several Master Vampires or elders as we call them there. Unfortunately they admitted that you never know when this will occur, you can never know in advance that a human will become what we call a Blood Master. You never know until it's too late. Anthony was such a Blood Master and so Dean are you. If you survive, then you will be stronger, faster, and more agile then any other vampire for hundreds of years. You will be able to take the sun far more, and survive on far less. You will be the perfect killing machine as the movies call it. But during the change you must be confined, and controlled or I will have no choice but to order your destruction. Do you understand me Dean. Dean didn't answer but Sam spook up instead. "Lenora has anyone survived this." Lenora, "The elders spoke of one who did, maybe you have heard of him, Dracula"

No, thought Dean. I can't be changing into that. Not that please not that. Sam noticed that his brother had gone quiet and moved over to the cage. Dean's head was down, and while before Lenora had told her story, he had seemed defiant and strong, now he seemed beaten and tired. "Dean", Sam whispered. Dean lifted his head, and Sam saw fear and realisation in his eyes. "I can't do this Sam. I can't survive it and still be me. I'll be something else. Something evil. Sam Please look at me. You know what I'm asking. You know what needs to be done, before it's too late." Sam looked into his brother's eyes and his hand started to move to open the door, but then it stopped. "NO!, we can survive this. You can survive this." Sam looked at his brother begging, pleading for him to understand, as he turned and walked back to the sofa and Lenora. "I'm ..." Lenora raised her hand, "Eli has already gone to get some for both of you."

"Dean, Sam is right, you can survive this. " said Lenora "and wanting to die is no answer. It hands you straight over to Hell with no way out. Dean, there is no comeback for a vampire, from Hell"

Dean, "And this is so much better, Lenora. I'm chained in a cage. I have to drink blood to survive, human blood and all I want to do is tear you apart and after you all your nest. So Lenora is this so much better then Hell. Where are you getting the blood from anyway. How the Hell do I know that this is happening maybe I am in Hell and this is how they've decided to torture me by making my worst nightmare come savagely true. Maybe your all not real, so that when I do get out and I will get out Lenora, tearing you lot apart won't matter at all."

Sam, "Dean, stop talking like that. This is not Hell. This is real, and .."

Dean looked at his brother, "I can't stop it Sammy. I'm changing and not for the better. This is Hell for me. This is my worst nightmare come savagely true. Me becoming something we hunt... becoming unstoppable.. killing without remorse or reason... She said Dracula Sammy, he killed and tortured and Sammy please If this isn't Hell then kill me, kill me before it's too late." Sam turned his back to his brother and whispered, breathed "NO".

Lenora set two glasses down on the table, as Sam stumbled back to the couch and brought the other two towards Dean. "No, no more", said Dean. Lenora bent down, "OK, but then you of course know that Sam won't have any either" Dean shook his head, "This isn't real, I'm in Hell. Your not Lenora ad he's not Sam." Lenora shook her head as Sam sunk into the couch, wanting to drink but not being allowed too. "Look at Sam, Dean. This is real and you are hurting your brother. The occasional feed he can miss but if you stop feeding altogether, your sentencing him to a cruel and painful death chained in a cage, dying of hunger, and Dean after missing 2 or 3 feeds he won't be savable. The question isn't whether or not you want to survive, the question is are you going to allow your brother to die. What's happens later when you know that this is real, what would you do if you allowed your brother to die like that. Now do you feed or does Sammy starve."

Dean looked at his brother, his whimpering hungry brother, and replied "I'll feed". Lenora opened the door, turning her head towards Sam to indicate that he could drink. Then she held the glass to Dean's lips so that he could drink. It was as she was exiting the cage that Dean's first escape attempt happened. Lenora turned her back instead of keeping a constant eye on Dean. She turned back when Sam called her name and moved quickly towards the cage while Eli headed toward a switch panel on the wall. It was also by then too late and she realised Dean had somehow managed to get one hand free and now had it wrapped round her ankle and was pulling her back towards him. Sam was on the other side trying to pull her out. Lenora turned to face Dean and noticed that he was smiling, "This is Hell, Lenora and I'm going to prove it by tearing you apart and watching all the others scatter." It was then that Eli hit the switch on the wall panel and Dean felt freezing water fall upon him, freezing and painful, burning him with every drop that fell on him. He screamed letting go of Lenora.

Shaking Dean opened his eyes, everything hurt. Lenora was still lying just outside the cage, her foot badly burned, where the water had touched her. Even Sammy had not got out of reach of it. He had burns on his chest, arms and face. Dean's first thought besides the pain was "Oh God, this is real!". Eli walked over avoiding the puddles of water and helped drag Lenora clear, then he went for more blood, a lot more. Dean grabbed the front of the cage, ignoring the fact that it hurt as if he trust it into a fire, "Sammy". He watched as Sam look at him, his face burnt where the water had touched it. "This is real Dean. I don't know what to say or how to prove it to you but it is real, and man, whatever that was, it hurt." said Sam, gently touching his face with his hand. Dean shook his head, yup this was real. Only his shaswatch of a brother would say something like that.

Eli at that moment came back in with a few packs of blood. He went over to Lenora, snarling at Sam, who moved back, as Eli made Lenora drink about 3-4 packs, while telling her what he thought of the situation i.e. "Your not going to get near him again. I don't care if he starves. Yes, I care about them but it's not worth dying over. You know Dean, could be right, killing him might be the only solution.", to which he got a huff of exasperation from Lenora. Dean snarled "Eli, Sam's hurt too, remember to help him". Lenora nodded so Eli threw 2 packs to Sam who bit though the plastic in a flash draining the blood packs in seconds. Lenora motioned to give Sam another two, he was a fledgling so would need more to recover from a bath like that. Throughout all this Dean stayed quiet, he figured he would be punished or staved or both, and he just hoped that Sam would not be punished along with him. He would not be able to endure that and even though he still wanted to tear the other hand free and escape, he didn't. He stayed kneeling with one hand chained to the cage and the other half broken hand (how do you think he got it out), held towards his chest and waited. Sam stood, he looked better now, the burns had started to fade. He moved towards the cage, grabbing two blood packs along the way.

Lenora, "Sam, put those down, go upstairs and relax."

Sam, "What about Dean, he's hurt, he needs this to recover. Please Lenora, he won't be any more trouble."

Dean, "Don't worry Sam. Lenora's right, go upstairs and relax. You need to rest." Sam put down the blood packs, "Dean, your burnt ..."

Dean, "No, go upstairs, I'll be fine." Sam turned and went upstairs. He understood, no matter what Dean felt or how hurt he was, his only concern was Sam. Heck Sam thought, Dean would say he was fine, even if he had a 8 inch knife wound in his leg or arm, (he had done both at one time or another in the past). Sam shook his head remembering better times, at cheap motels, patching each other up, not worrying about what might came later, only caring about getting a good night's sleep. Yeah Dean was fine, my ass, Sam thought as he laid down on his bed in the room assigned to him and quickly went to sleep.

Downstairs, Dean looked up as Eli cautiously approached the cage with a bloodpack, first going to the side and motioning that he wanted Dean to give him his hand. Dean moved his hand towards the side of the cage where it was again manacled to the bars. Only this time Eli bent the manacle so that there would be no chance of Dean pulling his hand free again even if he rebroke it. Eli made sure to tightened the other manacle holding Dean's other hand in the same way before getting close to the front of the cage. Only when Eli was sure Dean could not break free did he open the door and let Dean feed. Lenora sat down watching the whole time. After Dean had drunk his way though two blood packs, she spoke. "If your wondering what that was, it was a type of Holy Water mixed with Silver and garlic Particles. It was one of the weapons used against Anthony. Did you really think escape would be that easy. Believe it or not I don't want to hurt you and I truly believe that this is for your own good, Dean."

Dean, "Just kill me Lenora. Tell Sam I went berserk. Tell him anything you like. I can't live this life and you know it. I won't. I will never obey you and I will not become your trained assassin. So tell me what are you going to do. You can't keep me locked up forever and when Sam is out of your control, he'll help me. All I have to do is wait."

Lenora, "Yes, your right sooner or later Sam will be free and he'll do anything to help you, but the question is what will you do for him Dean. He choose this life because he wanted to help you. Are you going to give up and leave him alone for the rest of eternity. How long do you think it will be before he follows you to Hell. Your right, if I kill you, when Sam is out of my control, he'll kill himself, blaming himself for not saving you. Dean we can do this two ways, either you accept my help and accept the change, or you keep fighting me, the change and become exactly like Anthony. Because that is what he did. Dracula survived I believe, because yes he fought it, yes he murdered and tortured people, but then he accepted what he was becoming, and let it happen. Yes he spent time locked up but then he was free to roam the world Dean. That is what I hope you will do Dean, accept the change as Sam is and you too could be free to roam the world fighting evil and monsters if you like but you would be free and in control."

Dean, "A very nice story but I still want to escape and tear you and your silly nest apart. So what are you going to do Lenora, try to beat me into submission. Do to me what was done to Anthony, while you where away having fun. I am not Anthony, I going to kill you." Lenora stepped closer to the cage, "How dare you compare yourself to Anthony, your nothing like him. You.." It was then that Eli stopped her getting any closer, and pulled her away. He could see what Dean was doing, getting Lenora angry. Angry enough to open the cage door believing Dean to be weak and helpless. Lenora though was of a different mind and turned towards Eli about to ask what the heck he was playing at, when Eli pressed the shower button again subjecting Dean to another Shower. Though Dean howled in pain and anger and passed out, his body also slumped down and it was then that Lenora noticed his fingers slipping from the chains that held his arms, and the chains go limp, very limp, in fact they now allowed Dean to fall forward to rest on the bottom of the cage. Eli pointed to where the chains where secured on the sides of the cage. He must have been pulling on them very strongly to bend them that much. "He was trying to get to you and he was succeeding. Lenora, you can't afford to get close to him. Heck, I don't think you can control him much longer. And by the way," Lenora was shaken, "What..."

Eli said, "We need a stronger cage and I think you should call for some help. I know it hurts to admit you can't control a fledgling but, in this case Lenora." Lenora waved her hand and Eli sighed and was about to say "Don't make the same mistake your master made", when Lenora smiled saying, "Help is already on the way from 2 or 3 continents, with I am told serious back up."

Next: What happens when help arrives. Will Dean escape before then. What help is coming anyway and most important of all Where the hell is Bobby when you need him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once Bitten** Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Chapter 6:

Previously: Eli said, "We need a stronger cage and I think you should call for some help. I know it hurts to admit you can't control a fledgling but, in this case Lenora." Lenora waved her hand and Eli sighed and was about to say "Don't make the same mistake your master made", when Lenora smiled saying, "Help is already on the way from 2 or 3 continents, with I am told serious back up."

Eli looked at Lenora and then turned to look at Dean, unconscious on the floor of the cage, "What of the other hunters, Lenora. What do we do if they come." Lenora moved up the stairs, she was tired and hungry. Hanging her head, she said, "We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it Eli, and hopefully it will be a very long time coming." Eli turned to follow Lenora, he would have to order a stronger cage, and have it ready and Dean moved into it before he was fully awake again. He shook his head and wondered if all this was worth the trouble. He also wondered how Lenora had explained to the elders, that these where ex-hunters. Well Eli figured Lenora knew what she was doing and went to make some phonecalls to order the cage, Dean would, he figured be out all night at least he hoped. Now to say that prays are answered is ok but sometimes the answer is no, and Lenora was about to find that out. You see the answers to Eli's very serious questions where really very simple and unfortunately not good. You see Lenora had not told the elders they where dealing with ex-hunters, for as she knew hunters of any kind where never ever changed and I stress the word never here, so really she was not looking forward to explaining this and she really hoped that they would not realize the truth of it. Another thing she really hoped, that was not going to work out for her, was the thought that hunters where not yet on their way. In fact, Bobby was very close and Ellen was helping him and to say that others where not involved shall we say, would also be incorrect. You see, what Lenora had not realized was that Elkins was not the only vampire expert and when news spreads that several powerful, ancient and high tooting vampires are coming out of the woodwork, crypts whatever and flying (1st class of course) to the states for a big meeting, the hunter society takes notice.

So really we have a situation of several meetings. One the vampires coming with serious back up to help Lenora and deal with Dean. Two, the hunters gathering from all over the states and several European countries to take on the vampires. And if that was not enough, we have Bobby leading a convert operation with a few trusted hunters, to rescue the brothers from a vampire nest, hoping they have not been changed. Bobby also wanted some answers as to how they had ended up there and how Dean was alive anyway. So you could say that Lenora was heading for a brick wall and she desperately needed help. The problem being she really did not know this.

No, Lenora did not know this or anything else that had been going on since she had moved the boys into her nest, to change in peace and quiet, well as far as that was possible once she realized Dean was not taking the change well. Now if we go back a few days we can find out what has exactly been gong on, so...

Soon after the demon came for Dean, and Sam revealed to her just what had happened to both him and Dean (i.e. Lenora), Sam's phone begun to ring. Now if Sam had been there, he would have been able to read that it was Bobby calling, but because Sam was not there, he did not know that over the next hour Bobby actually called 15 times and was then on his way to where the computer told him the boy's phones where. Lenora realizing that they could be traced via their mobile phones had left the boys phones there in the motel room, figuring firstly that noone was going to call and everybody else would figure that they just drove off and forgot them, or in the chance that someone did call, they would trace the phones to the hotel room and not to the nest, again figuring that the boys went out and died on some kind of hunt. Of course she did not figure that a hunter of Bobby's capabilities was even known to the boys, let alone be on his way fearing that Sam had gone and done something extremely stupid.

Note - Whether or not being turned into a vampire is covered by doing something stupid, I leave upto the reader to decide.

On arrival at the aforementioned motel and after getting in the room, Bobby was a little displeased to say the least to find only the phones and nothing else. He was even more upset when there came a polite knock on the door. Thinking it was the manager complaining about not being out by checkout time and wanting another day's rent, Bobby opened the door to be faced by a very sexy and cute blonde.

Bobby, "Dean's not here. Can I help you."

Blonde "I know Dean's not here Bobby. It is Bobby isn't it." At that Bobby raised a gun and cursed himself for not laying down a salt line as soon as he walked though the door. "Yup, very careless of you Bobby, no salt. Now, I would just love to kill you but Sam made sure I couldn't, but that does not mean I can't share a little information and since you where so sweet as to offer to help me, I just feel I have to tell you what happened to your dear boys."

Bobby growled, if there was anything he hated it was a demon, if there was anything he hated more then a demon, it was a demon who truly really thought they had the upper hand especially if they where right. Bobby gritted his teeth and stepped aside to let the blonde in. "So, what happened, since your in a caring sharing mood." asked Bobby.

Blonde, "You mean little Sammy did not tell you." the demon said with a sickly smile. At this Bobby took a flask out of his pocket, knowing full well that he might never get a chance to use it if this all went south for the winter and the demon decided to attack him instead of talking him to death, that is. At the appearance of the flask, the blonde raised her hands. "That won't be necessary, neither will tying me to a chair, fun but not necessary" she added. The demon took a breath and started, "You see Bobby, our little Sammy had the way out of the deal all figured out months ago and last night he put it into action. At this very moment Dean is held captive by a vampire nest and it was Sam who handed him over. It was all part of the deal. He saved Dean's soul, we can't get it but it cost him, his own. He sold out to a vampire and our dear Dean is a slave, poor boy, chained in a cage with no hope left."

Bobby "Your lying, Sam would never do that."

Blonde, "Bobby, I don't need to remind you that we only lie when it hurts more then the truth, but on this occasion the truth well that hurts, doesn't it. I really hope you find them in time, though I think it would be much more fun for all of us, if you didn't." With that the blonde's mouth opened wide and the demon left of it's own accord, leaving Bobby with a unconscious unknown blonde and the knowledge that time was running out for Dean. You see he knew that sometimes demons do tell the truth but only when it will hurt the person more then lying would and Bobby hurt, really hurt.

After dropping the blonde off at her house, Bobby parked his truck on the side of the road and wondered what to do next. It was then that his phone started ringing. A friend was calling him, he was excited and happy and wanted to know if Bobby was in for the hunt of his life.

Next: We continue with a update on others and hopefully then back to Dean for a stronger cage and what happens next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once Bitten** Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Chapter 7:

Previously: Blonde, "Bobby, I don't need to remind you that we only lie when it hurts more then the truth, but on this occasion the truth well that hurts, doesn't it. I really hope you find them in time, though I think it would be much more fun for all of us, if you didn't." With that the blonde's mouth opened wide and the demon left of it's own accord, leaving Bobby with a unconscious unknown blonde and the knowledge that time was running out for Dean. You see he knew that sometimes demons do tell the truth but only when it will hurt the person more then lying would and Bobby hurt, really hurt. After dropping the blonde off at her house, Bobby parked his truck on the side of the road and wondered what to do next. It was then that his phone started ringing. A friend was calling him, he was excited and happy and wanted to know if Bobby was in for the hunt of his life.

Bobby could not believe his ears or the fact that Rufus Turner was actually willing to come out of retirement for a hunt, ok the best hunt of his life as Rufus described it, but still a hunt. His mind was still reeling half an hour after the phone call had ended and Bobby found himself at a liquor store buying a case of Johnny Walker Blue. On seconds thoughts he bought two cases, if he was going to get Rufus to agree to his plan, he would need the old recluse in a happy mood, (rare as that was). On his way back to his junkyard, Bobby called Ellen and Tamara (Remember the 7 Deadly Sins Episode). He knew he needed more then just him and Rufus and right now out of all the hunters he knew, Ellen and Tamara where the only ones who might be willing to help and then shut up about it. Bobby had decided that when he died, he was pretty sure this plan was not going to look good on his resume, but then on second thoughts it might look great, depending of course if it worked or not. Bobby shook his head, he needed a clear head for this and thinking about what might happen to him if this thing went south, was not the best thing to do, and he realized this plan could go south easily, in a number of different ways - All of them deadly to Bobby and most of them deadly to everyone who agreed (being totally out of their minds), to go along with him on it.

So when Rufus knocked on Bobby's door and after complaining about his lax security (I mean 2 dogs as Rufus put it), and after being unhappy to find Ellen already there, he was half way though his first bottle of Blue when the he heard a knock on the door and Ellen went to answer it. Rufus looked at his bottle and the accompanying case and asked Bobby, just how many people had been invited to Rufus's personal "greatest hunt of your life" hunt and then followed up with "When is Sam arriving" when Tamara walked in much to Rufus's surprise.

Bobby, "He isn't"

Rufus, "What your favorite hunters, well what's left of them, and you haven't invited him to the party. Is he taking his brother's (looking at Ellen and Tamara) end, so badly. Or is he doing something he shouldn't Bobby".

Bobby, "Rufus, what if I told you, he might already have done something and that's why I'm taking over this hunt."

Rufus, "I'd ask what he could have done that has to do with vampires, old vampires. Their no equal to Daemons, Bobby"

Bobby, "Look Rufus, You can come with us and help out in a rescue or you can be locked down in my cellar, with two cases of blue. Your Choice."

Rufus put down his glass, he would need a clear head for this, whatever this was, he thought. "Rescue, I thought we where going in to hunt down some ancient vampires or maybe your speaking of a different hunt, Bobby."

IT was now or never, Bobby thought. "Actually it's the same hunt, I've been informed."

Rufus, "Informed by who exactly?"

Bobby, "Let's just say that a mutual problem popped in while I was searching for the boys and informed me of the current location and situation of Dean and Sam". Actually, Bobby had worked the same magic that he worked to find Lillith, but he was not about to admit that to Rufus. You know mobile phones are very useful things.

Rufus, "You know where the vampires are?" Rather shocked because he had not figured out how to locate the site until after the vamps had arrived thus making a good attack plan hard to make.

Bobby, "Yes I got a area but we are not going into kill the vampires, we are going into rescue Dean and Sam. Then you can call in your other friends and say you where getting the lay of the land if you have to, but we where never there and neither where Dean or Sam - That's the deal Rufus, Take it or leave it."

Rufus, "And you trust these two to back you up on this. Bobby they could have been turned and you and I both know the only good vampire is a dead vampire, not matter what rumors are going around." said Rufus with a shake of his head.

Bobby, "What do you mean by that Rufus".

Rufus was trying to get the other two on his side by saying this hoping to weaken whatever picture of great hunters, Bobby had cooked up for Ellen and Tamara. "OK, It's just that those boys where there when Elkins got killed, they said they found a good pack of vampires and they where around for the deaths of Gordon and Kubric. Now you are asking us to help you rescue them from a nest containing it seems all 5 ancient vampires and about 50 bodyguards, not including how many where in the original nest, and leave all the vamps alive."

Now if Rufus thought that little speak was going to effect Ellen and Tamara, he was in for a big surprise. Ellen, "That's right Rufus and we are going to help." Tamara, "We owe the boys Rufus, and I will personally lock you in the cellar, though the more you talk, the less those two cases are going down with you."

Rufus looked down at the two cases and at the bottle in his hand and sighed, that girl knew where to hit. "Ok, Bobby I'm in. What's the plan" Looking at Bobby's slightly confused face, Rufus said, "Well with both Ellen and Tamara on your side, a smart man knows when he's beaten, but may I remind you I will help rescue Sam but Dean can't be rescued because he's not there. Bobby seemed to recognize true regret, when Rufus said, "I wish he was but he can't be, there is no way out of the deal he made."

Bobby ran a hand though his hair and replaced his hat, "I was informed that Sam found a way and that's why their with the vampires. We rescue them both. (Bobby sighed) Even if we have to tie Sam up and drag his along with us."

Rufus got up and got 2 more glasses. Then he sat down and poured out 4 full glasses of whiskey, motioning for the girls to sit down. "OK Bobby, what's the plan and by the way I expect another two cases at the end of this." Bobby laughed and raising his glass said "Well the plan goes as follows..."

Next: The Plan and how it works out or rather how it does not work out... hmmm ok I hope you follow me here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once Bitten** Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Chapter 8:Bobby ran a hand though his hair and replaced his hat, "I was informed that Sam found a way and that's why their with the vampires. We rescue them both. (Bobby sighed) Even if we have to tie Sam up and drag him along with us.". Rufus got up and got 2 more glasses. Then he sat down and poured out 4 full glasses of whiskey, motioning for the girls to sit down. "OK Bobby, what's the plan and by the way I expect another two cases at the end of this." Bobby laughed and raising his glass said "Well the plan goes as follows..."

Actually it's pretty simple, we go in during the day and get the boys out while everybody's asleep. Rufus said "Bobby, that is the most idiotic plan I have ever heard and I've heard some. You can never guarantee that all the vamps will be asleep and they always post guards and a million other things can go wrong. Your asking us to go in, rescue two definitely turned young vamps.."

At that Tamara spoke up, placing a canister on the table next to the glasses, "probably turned Rufus and I think I can definitely say all the vamps will be asleep." Ellen sniggered, "Yeah but not for how long. A strong gust of wind and we'll have a lot of angry and awake vamps to deal with." Rufus looked at the canisters, "What is it or should I ask what is it filled with?". It was Bobby who answered, "Well it's a combination of holy 'dry ice' water and garlic, under pressure so that it comes out like a mist. We are hoping it's going to put everyone to sleep except the boys. Just to be safe we'll all carry machetes and crossbows, loaded with dead man's blood covered bolts. Remember our job is not to kill the vampires, it's to rescue the boys". With that Bobby stood up like he was addressing troops, "OK, let's do this." -

I guess getting there was the easy part and sneaking the canisters into the filtered air system was a piece of cake, compared to the waiting for the darn thing to hopefully work, now that killed Bobby, so to speak. He knew every minute he sat there, he remembered what the demon had said, and hoped that she was indeed lying. What he did not know though where that things where going to get a lot worse and I mean a lot worse. You see even though Bobby was correct in the fact that bringing Rufus along was a good idea, an extra machete always being useful in a situation like this, but what was not such a good idea was letting him out of your sight, because though Rufus had agreed to go along with the rescue, he also got in touch with the other hunters determined that if the boys had been turned, as he was sure they had, they would not leave the backwater mansion the vamps now resided in. So Rufus had a back up plan, and that was simply this - Let Bobby and the rest think he was in, and have the other hunting party (what else would you call it), ready for action. Ready to step in as soon as Bobby was out or Rufus found that the boys had been turned. Unfortunately for all concerned there was another party at the mansion, other then the crocodiles guarding the place of course. Which Rufus discovered where quite willing to take a bite out of a human if he dared to, or was unfortunate enough to get too close to them. Of course Rufus found out this the hard way, when he nearly stepped on a rather well hidden man eating monster variety crocodile. Tamara though found the enter situation of shooting the crocodile with a crossbow bolt after pulling Rufus out of teeth distance, very funny. It did not help that Ellen and Bobby also found it funny, mentioning that maybe if Rufus actually went on a hunt once in a while, he would discover that there where other things that could kill you, and not just the regular ghost, monsters, demons and vampires added Rufus, and with that the small group had continued though the swamp to get to the mansion.

Now, to get back to Dean who was not really anywhere near OK In fact things where getting bad, he had tried to escape five more times and on the last one, he actually made it to the front door, before the alarm had been raised. He got caught by the momentary hesitation he felt, that maybe he should go back and get Sam, so he did not check before opening said front door to see if anyone was out there and well he woke up later back in the cage. Now it was a heavily reinforced cage. Lenora well ok Eli, really had discovered that a stronger cage just would not do, when he went in to give Dean some blood and got a bar from said stronger cage straight though his leg. Slamming the door shut which luckily for him locked automatically now, he gave Dean yet another shower, but he realized also that the showers where having less and less effect on Dean and soon he told Lenora, Dean was going to be immune to the pain they caused if he was not already immune to it. Lenora herself did not go near Dean anymore, not because she did not want to, but after the third escape attempt where she got a broken arm and several cracked ribs, Eli had contacted a coming Master, (behind her back) and had convinced him to order Lenora not to go near Dean until they arrived. You could tell that Lenora was not happy about the situation, when Eli next day had a black eye which he got more for going behind her back though she had to admit she would not have listened to him if he had not gone behind her back.. As you see there where ups and downs in the situation.

So it was with a large headache and two black eyes, that Dean awoke from his latest failed escape attempt, to find himself back in the cage, but instead of what he expected more and heavier chains wrapped around him to hinder his movements, he found that in fact there where less. After his third attempt, they had wrapped a stronger chain around the length of his arms. The chain was attached to both sides of the (supposedly stronger) cage and wrapped tightly round his arms. Not only was it heavy about 40 kilos, but it restricted his ability to bend his arms and thus bend the bars of the cage. After his fourth, they improved the shackles around his ankles, making them broader, stronger and thus slightly heavier also. They also added a thick collar and attached that the cage sides. In desperation after that attempt, they had also reduced the amount of blood they gave him, in fact he had not feed for the past day or two. They had said he would get more when the masters arrived and Dean definitely wanted to be out of there before then, thus the fifth attempt, which unfortunately failed. He had expected more chains, maybe a permanent pool of that darn water which still hurt like a bitch and the pain from it had got worse during the past few days, not lessened, (because he was not feeding), which was another reason why he had tried a fifth attempt even though he was weak as a kitten and desperately needed to feed. So after all this, he was rather surprised to find himself simply back in the cage, with just his wrists handcuffed together. In fact there where two packs of blood left inside the cage for him to drink. He reached out to get them finding that aside from the cuffs, he was free to move around the cage, as much as that was possible that is.

It was then that he saw a man sitting in a comfy chair watching him, "It's not drugged you know, the blood I mean".

Dean, "Who are you?"

Man, "It does not matter who I am. It only matters what I can do for you and teach you."

Dean, "Teach me, (dean laughed). I'd like to see you try."

Man, "Your reckless, you never open a door without looking."

Before he could stop himself, Dean mumbled "I was worried for my brother." He turned away, why had he said that. He did not even know who this guy was and yet he felt, he reminded him - the thought slipped away and Dean realized that for the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed. "What the Hell are you doing to me."

Man, "Interesting. I am not doing anything to you, but if you are going to be like that." He got up from the chair and moved towards the door. "I am going to tell Lenora that she is to give you to me for training. Don't try to escape again."

Dean, "oh yeah, what are you going to do to stop me."

The Man turned round and smiled, "Punish your brother of course."

Dean, "If you hurt him, I'll kill you. Just like all the others."

The Man stopped and moved back to the cage, easily catching Dean by the wrists, as he tried to back out of reach. The guy was fast Dean decided. "Others. Lenora said you had not killed since the turning started." Then he looked thoughtful. "But, she never mentioned before or what you did for a living. Which beggars the question, What has Lenora done and why. You have all the marks of a hunter." The Man eyes widen in shock, even as he hissed, "No". Dean smiled as he watched the guy leave. The guy was shaken, and somehow Dean know this did not usually happen to the mysterious man.

Dean sat down. His hands where cuffed with handcuffs the like of which he had never seen. They seemed to be made out of solid titanium and for the life of him, he could not find a keyhole to unlock the damn things. Then he heard some noises from upstairs which sounded like a big argument was happening which he realized meant that the mysterious man was truly shaken, for some of the arguments he heard.

Man, "Lenora, are you out of your mind. You turned a hunter. No, two hunters. Are you mad."

Lenora, "Sir, with all due respect, they are different from the others of their kind. They understand that some of us can be left to live." scuffling noise - crash - There goes a chair thought Dean and he wondered while listening to the rest of the shouts and screams of what now sounded like a fight, whether he hoped Lenora would make it out alive or not. Then his brother's name caught his attention and he focused back on listening to the now quietened battle / argument. "I am leaving to arrange a place to stay away from this pig sty you call a mansion. I want both brothers ready to travel, when I return. Lenora they are now mine and you will tell them that."

Lenora, "But the other elders, what will I tell them, when they arrive."

Man, "Tell them I am now in control of the situation. Tell them to go back home. (pauses for thought) And Lenora, tell them you changed two brothers who where floating around the club where you worked. Do not admit that they are hunters. Understand me. (Lenora nodded) Lenora for this you owe me." And with that the man left the building, leaving Dean with the knowledge that indeed he was powerful if he could tell Lenora what to do and did not seem to care what these so called elders thought of it.

Dean relaxed against the back of the cage, and ideally wondered why he seemed to be so relaxed. Maybe it was the effect that the man had on him. He had to shake this off. That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

It was twenty minutes later that Dean felt a shake on his shoulder and turned away mumbling, "just another few minutes Sammy." The shake got harder and he heard the door being unlocked. At that he opened his eyes. Why did he feel so tired, he thought as he turned to see who was coming into the cage, and opened his eyes in shock, as Bobby walked in. "Boy, we got to get you out of here, Now."

Dean stood up, hunger gnawed at his insides and for a brief second he wanted to drain Bobby dry. As he pushed the hunger down, he asked, "My brother, what about Sam. He's upstairs. Bobby they.."

Bobby, "Dean, you and your brother, are coming back to my place, and that is final boy." Then they both heard a click from the stairs and looked up. There was Rufus, aiming a crossbow at them.

Rufus, "No they are not Bobby. Can't you see their turned, both of them and the only good vamp is a dead vamp. I will kill you Bobby, now move away from it." Threatening Bobby, was a bad idea at any time but to do it now, in front of Dean, was suicide and Rufus found that out as a split second later Dean had not only moved but had Rufus in a choke hold, teeth bared ready to bite.

Bobby, "Dean, don't."

Dean, "He was going to kill you". Bobby quickly moved to stand next to Dean and put his hand on his dean's shoulder. "But, you aren't him. Your a hunter, a damn fine one at that. You don't want to do this Dean."

Dean, "Yes, I do Bobby. but your right he's not worth it."

Bobby, "Rufus, get while the getting is good."

Rufus, "You can't protect them all Bobby. I will be back and when I finish here, I'll pop in for a chat."

Dean, "You come near my friends and there won't be enough left of you to burn. I wonder... " Dean looked deep into Rufus's eyes, trying to force his will upon him, and said Rufus, I think you should go back home, and tell your friends it was a mistake. Forget that this hunt all together. You left Bobby's and returned home - understand."

Bobby was shocked when he heard Rufus agree and move out looking more like a zombie then a human. Then he heard Dean gasp "Bobby, leave a note for Lenora to get out" and then bobby had to catch him. He was out. Ellen and Tamara rushed back into the mansion to see what was taking Bobby so long and when they saw Rufus walk away without even a goodbye, they feared the worst.

Bobby on seeing them cautiously step back into the mansion called them over.

Bobby, "Have you got Sam?" They nodded. "At the boat". "OK then take Dean out while I open two windows and leave a note for someone called Lenora to get out. Ellen and Tamara looked at each other, shrugged and dragged an unconscious Dean out to a boat they had found round back, where they had left Sam.

Bobby had brought a spray can out with him just in case of a hastily needed devils trap (in case it was a demon and not vampires). Now he used it to write a message. He wrote his message on the wall. It was simple, it was direct. "Lenora get out now and don't come back - Dangerous." Then he turned and walk out of the mansion and made his way back to Ellen, Tamara and the boys.

Next: The Man returns. The Elders arrive early and everyone gets out fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Asylum Epilogue **Once Bitten**

Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Note: I am sorry for taking so long, but currently life sucks and my muse was so scared, she made a run for it.

Chapter 9: Bobby had brought a spray can out with him just in case of a hastily needed devils trap (in case it was a demon and not vampires). Now he used it to write a message. He wrote his message on the wall. It was simple, it was direct. "Lenora get out now and don't come back - Dangerous." Then he turned and walk out of the mansion and made his way back to Ellen, Tamara and the boys.

It was one and a half days later when Dean returned to conciseness in the back of Bobby's Car. He tried to open his eyes but found that even though he opened them all he saw was black. He felt more then saw that he was in the back of a moving vehicle and he was still handcuffed, with his arms chained to something above his head. His legs he found out, on trying to move them where also chained. He tried to remember what happened before he collapsed and on remembering seeing Bobby and what he had done to Rufus, he panicked. Had the mysterious man returned and killed Bobby.... Was he right now being moved to the man's home for training. These where just some of the thoughts that ran though his head at finding himself in this situation but the most important one was, Where was Bobby. Closely followed by Where was Sam. He had to get loose. It was his moving around and general panic, that alerted Bobby that Dean had woken up, and on one front Bobby was very happy about it. Sam had woken up a few hours after the rescue, asking where this Lenora was and looking very sad. He had gone on to explain everything including the fact that Dean was some super-powered vampire or at least on his way to becoming one.

Bobby had to admit that Ellen and Tamara had taken the news with a certain acceptance. Tamara had looked shaken and had gone for a walked while Sam drunk two packets of blood, from a portable fridge that Bobby had packed just in the event of needing it. Ellen was more practical like Bobby, she was not happy with the situation but she would not leave without at least knowing the full story and if it could be reversed. Her comment was actually some very good advice, "The sooner we get back to your junkyard, Bobby the better for us all."

So now they where about a day and a half away from the junkyard, where they hoped, they could find a solution to the boys problems. Yesterday after listening to Sam tell his story, he had been worried that Dean might not wake up. Now he was worried that Dean had woken up. Bobby pulled the car over and dug a blood pack out of the portable fridge. He waved it in front of Dean's nose while telling him to bite into it. Because even though he loved the boys like his own, after hearing all Sam had to say, and seeing what Dean had done to Rufus, he was not taking any chances, on Dean going bad. Dean opened his mouth and Bobby was shocked how quickly he managed to bite into the blood packet. Bobby immediately check to see if the blindfold was still secure because the speed and accuracy of the bite, seemed to indicate that Dean could see it, but as he reached to check the blindfold after Dean had finished off the pack, Dean spoke up, "Why am I blindfolded Bobby and please don't get any closer."

Bobby, "Dean I need to check."

Dean, "Bobby I can smell you coming closer and I'm hungry. I understand the chains, but why the blindfold."

Bobby, "I'm sorry kid, but after what you did to Rufus, I am taking no chances. When we get to my yard, we're going to find a solution to this."

Dean, "The only solution is to kill me. I'm the one that can't be controlled"

Bobby, "What would Sam say to that Dean."

Dean settled further into the back seat, "Sam is the only reason I haven't tried to kill myself. The only reason I feed."

Bobby, "What do you mean the only reason you feed. He never mentioned that." Bobby pulled the car back onto the road and started heading back to his yard, hoping that along the way Dean would continue talking.

Dean, "In the beginning, Lenora would not allow Sam any blood unless I drunk the same amount. After my fourth escape attempt though they stopped feeding me regularly. I haven't feed for a day or two, until the day you turned up that is. For some reason they lessened the chains and gave me enough to survive at least better. I think it all was the doing of that man I met, just before you came. He made me feel so relaxed. I admit though I am a little foggy about him. I was so tired, and dizzy. All I know is he was in control and if you had not turned up, he was planning to take us away, so that he could train me. I don't know what he did to me, before I woke up though. He said he did nothing but I don't believe him. After two packs of blood, I should not have fallen asleep."

Bobby humphed, "He did not do anything to you. That was just a reaction to the holy water dry ice and garlic mixture, we where pumping into the air system. It was meant to put you all asleep, which it did. What did this man look like." It was obviously even to Dean, Bobby was curious about this guy, but was that good or bad news for him and Sam.

Dean, "How is Sam. Is he OK? Is he hmmmm"

Bobby, "feeding. Yup. When I last saw him, he was fine. He's in the truck with Ellen and Tamara, somewhere up ahead. Don't worry. Now tell me about this man, Sam never mentioned him."

Dean, "He wanted me, not Sam. He was only taking Sam along so that he could control me. He said if I did not obey him, he would punish Sam." Dean's voice was getting lower and he was obviously getting tired. Bobby handed over another blood pack and then suggested that Dean get some shut eye. He had not finished talking before Dean simply shut his eyes and fell asleep. On looking at the back seat Bobby shivered, he would never get used to this. Seeing Dean lying there in the back seat brought back bad memories of John dragging himself back from a hunt, with Dean badly injured and Sam close to tears. That time it had been close, too close even for John's liking. Dean was barely breathing, after being knocked around and hung out to dry literally by a poltergeist. It was the time that Bobby had threatened to shoot John if he ever brought either of the kids back to the yard in that sort of condition again. Now glancing in the back mirror, seeing Dean not breathing, chilled Bobby to the bone, and the man Dean talked about also had Bobby worried, very worried.

--- Back at the mansion ----

OK Lenora had a headache and paracitamol was not helping. Not only had she woke up to a freezing wind roaring though the house, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the message and sitting underneath it, Dracula, looking more pissed then any vampire has the right or ability to look. Lenora tried to get up, and after the second attempt with no help from Drac, she managed at least to stand, leaning against the wall that is.

Dracula, "So you know them and you know their rescuers too. Did you also know they where on their way here? Why is not one vampire dead?

Lenora, "They must have been friends of Dean and Sam. I did not think they would find us here."

Dracula, "They not only found you, but they have taken the hunters with them." Before she could stop herself, it slipped out, "We have to get them back", she said, as she very urgently started waking her nest. "What the Hell did they hit us with?"

Dracula, "Some kind of garlic / holy water mixture. The hunter who lead the party is intelligent. It was not until I found a dead crocodile that I realized that they where already here. They masked their scent as well. It was then that I realized why Dean was so relaxed and even I needed to clear my head. Of course you where all asleep when I got back. I would suggest that you destroy that message before the elders get here and make arrangements to leave quickly."

A groggy Eli, staggered to the window and said "Too Late." Dracula turned to face the front door as the group arrived. There where about 30 vampires and they where only the bodyguards for 2 elders. Dracula rearranged his jacket, and on opening the door, said "Go home. I take full responsibility for everything."

An elder was already inside the door and on seeing the message and the fact that most of the vampires where still asleep, "I take it, things have not gone to plan."

Dracula turned to face Aristote, "Maybe not but they will soon be back on track."

Aristote turned, "I have full confidence in you Dracula, but I too have my sources. I know Lenora turned two hunters. In fact from what I am told, they are the best of all the hunters. Both trained from a very young age, with one goal to kill beings like us. He waved his hand when Dracula opened his mouth to interrupt, I have already made sure that the hunters who where going to try to kill us and them, have been dealt with and I also know where the hmmm, rescue party is heading. Be warned, this particular hunter is intelligent, resourceful and from what I understand has enough arms to stock a military base, well stock a military base. I may live in near isolation but thanks to modern technology, nothing escapes me. Train him or Kill them all, your decision, but remember we cannot have another Anthony." Eli moved to stand next to Lenora, no matter what he decided that he would be by her side in this. Aristote turned to face her, he was among the oldest of the elders, and his word was law. Even among the elders none would stand against him, "Lenora, this has happened twice in a relatively short space of time and you have found both of them." (he smiled) When you where presented to me, I was surprised by Gregor's choice of you among all the ones he could have chosen to add to his nest. I admit I did not think you had the strength to survive but you have surprised me. Even now you stand there knowing I can order your death and the destruction of all here. Now I see what my son saw in you. He pointed his finger at her, and all knew he was declaring judgment, "But Before you turn or suggest to turn any others, you will not only consult an elder, but have him or her present during the turning. Every time for the rest of your existence.

Next Chapter: Bobby reaches his yard and then Dracula comes a knocking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once Bitten**

Author: Katrin Van Helsing

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Chapter 10: He pointed his finger at her, and all knew he was declaring judgment, "But Before you turn or suggest to turn any others, you will not only consult an elder, but have him or her present during the turning. Every time for the rest of your existence.

Bobby was about half a day away from what he expected to be safety and resources, when the phone call from Ellen arrived. He had already stopped twice to make sure Dean had a packet of blood to drink, not a easy task while keeping him blindfolded and chained, but Bobby pulled over again when he heard the phone ring. Glancing back into the back seat, he was relived to see that Dean had not moved so if Ellen had any bad news, Bobby figured he would be able to break it to Dean gently.

The first words from Ellen though where not encouraging, in fact that got Bobby focusing on the phone call even more. "Tamara is gone". Bobby could not think why Tamara knowing that they needed all the help they could get would just up and leave. He had a bad feeling about it and about her, but instead of jumping to conclusions he asked Ellen to tell him where, when and why if she knew the reason that is. Ellen took a deep breath and started to tell Bobby what had happened since they arrived at the junkyard. The problems and discussions had started with Tamara, as soon as they had reached Bobby's junkyard, shortly after they had locked Sam in Bobby's ironclad, demon secure panic room, that is. Tamara was in favor of flooding the room with garlic and holy water, and thus keeping Sam unconscious until Bobby arrived. Ellen had not agreed and a discussion and some whiskey had ensued between them. Ellen taking the Winchesters side and Tamara taking an alarmingly different point of view on the matter, shall we say. The end result was Ellen thought, Tamara would wait to discuss things fully with Bobby, since Ellen thought that she had convinced Tamara that a cure could be found, mainly since the boys had not killed anyone yet. So a kind of mutual agreement not to do anything about the boys, was reached. Unfortunately for Sam, Ellen had not been as persuasive as she thought she had been, and when Sam's next feeding came round and Tamara announced she was going into town for supplies afterwards, Ellen grew suspicious and silently followed Tamara down to the panic room. It was lucky for Sam she did, Tamara had decided to deal with the problem herself, lacing his meal with a strong mixture of dead's man blood, holy water and garlic, and was just about to decapitate him when Ellen stopped her.

Tamara growled and made a dash for upstairs, while Ellen tried to save Sam. It took 3 packets of blood to get Sam even semi-conscious and Ellen heard a truck pulling away while she was setting up a i.v. She dashed upstairs only to see dust from the tires leaving the yard. Tamara had yanked the phone line out and knifed the tires on Bobby's truck, before leaving, as if Ellen would have decided to follow her. Ellen had a sick vampire to care for and for the first time Ellen wondered if it had been a good idea to help Bobby out on this one. Shaking her head she checked on Sam again and refreshed the i.v.

Now that Sam was conscious and talking, he suggested that Ellen leave. Tamara would be back with help soon and Ellen would be better off just leaving and letting them have him. Ellen shook her head "Well at least your human enough to still have your feelings". It was actually at that moment that Ellen had decided to stay, she had thought on seeing Tamara leave that maybe this just was not the right way to go, but now listening to what Sam was saying, she decided that whatever or whoever came would have Ellen Harvelle to get though first. So after making sure Sam was alright and locking the panic room door so that he could not get out, she started lining up some of Bobby's arsenal by the windows and doors, so that she would always have a weapon close by. Then she waited..... and waited.... and waited, and nothing or no-one came. Maybe they where waiting for night or for Bobby to get back with Dean. After watching Sam drink another packet of blood, she dug out her mobile phone and was about to ring Bobby to give him the heads up when it rung.

Sam lifted his head to listen to what was said and well not even he believed it. It was Tamara, she was saying that she reached a hotel and was just calling to make sure that Ellen was ok after being thrown around by the poltergeist, they had dealt with. Ellen said she was fine and was privately wondering if there was some coded message Tamara was trying to get across, when she was invited to speak to a fellow hunter who had it seemed, helped with the poltergeist. Ellen waited and wondered, she had met most of the hunters at one time or other, so she hoped she could recognize the voice at least. Unfortunately the voice was not that of a hunter Ellen realized when a smooth, velvety voice that flowed like chocolate came over the mobile's speaker. She looked at Sam but he did not recognize it either. It was inviting and kind and she shook her head and snapped into the phone, "Don't you dare hurt her.". Then the voice became a little less smooth, "So you too have a strong will, well then. Tell Bobby when he arrives, that I will be coming over to chat. Do not worry Tamara will be released without a single memory of this incident, just like all the others have been. Understand Ellen, it is Ellen, right. Tell Bobby I will be over to chat"

Ellen gulped after saying that she would deliver the message. She also wondered what others the voice was talking about. It was then that she called one or two of the people, she knew had been of the mind to kill everyone in sight on this particular trip, only to find that not only did they not know anything about it, but also had been on jobs that had nothing to do with anything remotely linked to vampires. She absently wondered while dialing Bobby and bringing him up to speed on matters, just who had done the jobs (some very real jobs), the hunters remembered doing such as the werewolf in Colorado, the spirit in Winconsence, The bear attack in Arkansas, which actually turned out to be a bear, wow some strange things happen in Arkansas, an actual bear attack. Ellen made a mental note to stir clear of the county. Her own message to Bobby could not have been more clear. "Be very careful, I have no idea what you will find when you get here. If I seem at all strange, tie me up and watch your back."

Bobby closed the phone and pulled back out onto the highway, nearly crashing the car when he heard Dean ask, "Well, any thoughts on what we will find when we get to the yard?". Bobby shook his head, of course Dean had probably heard every word said on the phone by Ellen and himself. "Well, I'm not sure, but it sounds like that mystery guy is cleaning up or having his vamp pals clean. All the hunters that where hunting you two, now aren't. In fact, if asked, it seems that they where all working on other jobs, instead of doing what they where doing. On the good side none of them are dead yet."

Dean, "How is Sam recovering from Tamara"

Bobby, "From what Ellen said, he's doing well."

Dean, "He'd better be or..". Bobby turned round quickly when he heard something metallic hit the door handle, but unfortunately not quick enough. Dean's hand was already round his throat and he was close enough to whisper in Bobby's ear. "I'm hungry". Bobby pointed to the fridge, "Only one left, help yourself". Unfortunately for Bobby, Dean had been trained to long to fall for that one, "You get it and don't think of crashing the car, I want to get to the yard quickly and in one piece."

Bobby's hand went to the porta-fridge and took out the last remaining pack, handing it to Dean who was still sitting in the back seat. Bobby realized that Dean had broken free, threatened him, was actually able to kill him if he wished, all without removing the blindfold or the handcuffs. Obviously if he survived, Bobby would have to get better chains or at least stronger ones. Dean settled into the back seat and finished off the blood pack. "How long till we get to the yard Bobby?". Bobby nervously glanced in the rear view mirror, he was not sure just how powerful Dean was and really did not want to find out. "Not long, about another 3 hours or so."

Dean, "Bobby relax, your heart beat is up and it's pretty distracting back here. Look I'm sorry but I'm worried about Sammy, and Ellen. I don't want anything to happen to them, and I don't want anything to happen to you either. Look I'm going to try and take a nap. Wake me when we get there ok."

Bobby, "OK and Dean, don't worry, Ellen's a fighter, she won't let anything happen to Sam."

Dean, "Bobby, I know but this guy he's different, smoother, and he's very powerful and I don't even know his name. The sooner we get to the yard the better."

Bobby pressed his foot down on the accelerator, and glanced in the mirror to see that Dean had dozed off in the back seat. Absently he wondered what kind of vampire could be smooth enough and powerful enough to frighten Ellen over the phone and why the vamps seemed to be rearranging memories instead of just killing the hunters. Bobby realized the most probably reason was sitting in the back seat sleeping, either that or these vamps just did not want the news to get around the hunting community that vampires where still alive (for lack of a better word) and kicking. Maybe all this was still an effort to keep things under wraps, and if that was the case, Bobby worried that Ellen and him might be next on the memory re-arrangement settee.

It was about 4 hours later that Bobby pulled into the yard, slowly and carefully. Ellen opened the door only when Bobby had parked the car as close to the front as possible and she was sure that nobody was around well at least nobody she saw that is. Bobby got out and opened the door for Dean, who obediently got out and stood next to the car and waited for Bobby to lead him to the front door and up the steps. Ellen backed into the room shotgun pointing at Dean, and shooting a questioning look at Bobby. Surely she thought he should have more chains on then that. She also thought that Dean looked more handsome, more muscular and definitely sexier. Bobby looked baffled when Ellen, dropped the shotgun and dashed for the bathroom. Bobby could have sworn that Ellen's cheeks went pink with embarrassment just before she locked herself in the bathroom that is. Bobby shook his head and settled Dean into a chair, while he went to the bathroom door. Knocking on it, he said, "Ellen are you alright or should I tie you up as suggested."

Ellen, "No, I'm fine. Just hmmm need to wash my face and head." Bobby heard the shower turn on a shriek come out of Ellen as the water hit her. Bobby broke down the door to find Ellen bent over the bathtub soaking her head in freezing cold water. "Ellen"

Ellen motioned that she was fine, and after some more water flowed over her head and down her back, she managed to stand up and look Bobby straight in the face. It was then that Bobby noticed that her cheeks where definitely pink. "Don't say a word. I don't want to hear it. I will get you boys some beer, no coffee, good strong coffee", Ellen said as she walked out of the bathroom, acting as if nothing had happened. Bobby realized, Ellen was embarrassed, but he could not for the life of him figure out why. He thought all that happened was Dean walked in the door. He went down stairs, to find Dean was still sitting exactly where Bobby had left him.

Dean, "Bobby is Ellen ok. What happened? Where's my brother."

Ellen (from Kitchen), "Sam's in the panic room. Coffee is on the way."

Bobby, "I don't know what's wrong with Ellen, she's acting like well she was washing her hair and head in freezing water in the bathroom. I mean why." Bobby looked over at Dean, and then watched Ellen walk into the room carrying a tray with three mugs on it brimming with coffee.

Dean, "That smells good. I did not know I would have that effect on you Ellen, your a tad hmm well your not my.."

Ellen, "Shut up and drink your coffee." Bobby's mouth opened (he just realized the cold shower reason), and he turned to face a death glare from Ellen "Yes", and said instead of what he was thinking, "Vamps don't drink coffee, Ellen".

Ellen, "Well that's not what Sam seems to think. He was told by this Lenora, that Dean would have all the benefits of both sides and only one or two of the bad points. So take a sip Dean and tell me what you think."

Bobby reached over to take off the blindfold and watch Dean squint at the brightness of the room and slowly move the mug of coffee to his lips. "It tastes like coffee, weak coffee but coffee all the same." Ellen had her back to Dean, "Fine, I'll go whip up something to eat and we'll see how it goes. I'll make yours very raw, ok Dean."

Dean, "fine". He smirked as he watched Ellen purposely watch into the kitchen and heard Bobby mutter something about vamp movies and women.

It was then that the knock came on the door.

Next Chapter: The facts, the fables, and Dracula


	11. Chapter 11

**Once Bitten**

Author: Katrin Van Helsing

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL. I WILL PROBABLY WRAP ALL THIS STORY UP IN THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER - DUE OUT NEW YEAR'S EVE. **

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Chapter 11: It was then that the knock came on the door.

It startled everyone. It was a light knock and when Ellen peeked out of the drawn curtains, she saw it was a woman. The woman was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, kind of the barmaid type, always serving drinks, late nights and not knowing the next morning who she will wake up to find in her bed. Ellen went to the door, pulling it slightly open, she said "Sorry, we're closed. Family emergency. You can find a garage in town.". Ellen pointed in the direction of town and went to close the door, figuring the woman could trot down to the town garage to get her car fixed, when she realized that the said woman had stuck her foot in the way of the door and had her hand posed ready to push the door open. It was then that Ellen wished she'd brought a shotgun to the door to back her up, but with no choice she turned back to face the woman.

It was then that the woman took off her sun glasses and smiled showing her fangs. "I'm here for Dean and Sam, and my dear I am not leaving without them." With that she pushed open the door knocking Ellen down on her ass, and strode into the house. Ellen slammed the door making sure that there was no-one else moving around the yard and called to Bobby that a vamp was here. Bobby stood up, and pointed the shoot gun at the said vamp, who put her sunglasses in her shirt pocket, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was then that Dean spoke up, "Go away Lenora!". Lenora put her hands on her hips and starred at Dean. Her eyes twinkled and Dean had the feeling he was missing something, he just had no idea what. Lenora seemed to act though but it was as if she was here against her will or better judgment, Dean could not decide which so he repeated what he had already said. "Lenora get out."

Lenora did not listen. Instead she looked at Bobby, "I am here for both Sam and Dean. You will turn them over to me immediately. You have no idea what you are doing or what this will do to them and their ability to survive." Bobby shook his head, "Look Lenora, if that is your name. You may be considered a friend by these two, but your not by me. The best thing you can do is walk out that door and forget all about Sam, Dean or anything to do with this mess Sam created."

Lenora did not move, she huffed and whispered "You have no idea do you? Dean is going to be powerful and without proper training, you have no idea of the damage and destruction he can cause. It is for the best, that he comes with me." For the best, Bobby could not believe his ears. Fuming he went straight upto Lenora nearly nose to nose he spat back, "For the best. He was in a cage, denied food, and water. Kept locked up, given showers of holy water to keep him weak and you dare to say it was for his best interests. Tell me, explain it to me, how can that sort of treatment be for Dean's best interests. You know what I think. I think you vampires want him to go crazy because that is no way to train anyone, vampire or not." Lenora had the good sense to take a step back during Bobby's verbal assault and she admitted that he had his valid points if they where dealing with anything other then Dean of course. She hunched her shoulders, "We are not dealing with a regular vampire, we are dealing with a blood master and if you knew anything about them, you would have him caged worse then I did."

Bobby, "Well for all your crap about him, his sitting right there and he hasn't done anything against anybody. You are not getting him or his brother." It was when Bobby mentioned his brother Sam, that Dean realized what was wrong. Lenora had not even asked about Sam, sure she mentioned him but there was no worries about him, no questions. It was as if, he thought, she knew.... It was then that Dean stood back up, knowing that Lenora's visit was just a delay tactic. Something was going on, something about his brother." These thoughts where confirmed, when on seeing Dean heading towards to back of the house, Lenora spoke up, "and where do you think your going." Dean turned, his eyes suddenly blazing, the thoughts of tearing her apart and draining her of all the blood she had in her body coming to the front of his mind. He pushed them down with shear willpower and though gritted teeth, he said. "Your here to distract us. Bobby keep an eye on her. I'm going to see my brother." Lenora smiled, "It's too late, he's gone. Dracula will be miles away by now."

Dean turned and for the first time Bobby and Ellen saw just what Lenora was fearing would happen. Before either of them could move, Dean had Lenora up against the wall and was bearing his fangs, his eyes glowed red, a deep blood red that had even Bobby wondering what had happened. As Lenora was raised a foot off the floor, Dean just wanted to know one thing, "Where is my brother?". Bobby realized he had seconds before Dean lost it and tore Lenora apart leaving them all without answers and more importantly for Dean (as if it did not matter to everyone else that is), no information on Sam or what was happening to him. Ellen looked on, she had dealt with thugs, monsters, demons, and mad hunters, but what she saw now kept her rooted to the spot. She admitted to herself, she was scared and worse still she had no idea how to stop Dean if he went bad and started killing. The worse bit was (if it had to get any worse that is), she did not know if she wanted to. That effect would later be called by Bobby, Dean, Sam and a few others, the Ellen Effect, where a person finds that they do not want to stop the handsome vampire whatever he has in mind to do. Hypnotism at it's best. Bobby on the other hand knew exactly what to do, (he hoped), and just as Dean was squeezing the life out of Lenora demanding to know where his brother was, Bobby picked up a flask of Holy Water and throw the contents all over Dean's back. He then also found himself up against the wall, held by one hand a foot off the ground, starring into Dean's mad and pained blood red eyes. "You should not have done that Bobby" Dean hissed the words though his fangs, "That hurt!". Bobby was looking into the face of a hunter, a man he trusted with his life, a man he viewed as a son and the man who may kill him in the next few seconds. Bobby closed his eyes, this he did not want to see. He felt the hands, Dean's Hands tighten around his throat, and then suddenly release.

Dean stepped back, thoughts running though his head at faster and faster speeds. This was Bobby. He was about to kill Bobby without a second thought. His thoughts where jumbled, filled with hatred and worry for what had happened to his brother, mingled with fear and loathing of what he was turning into and now this. Dean hung his head, trying to think straight, trying to control the anger, fear, and hatred, that was turning him into a monster. Lenora was partly right, he was not fully in control of himself, of anything really. He had to leave, go somewhere sunny, somewhere he could die, alone as he deserved to. Dean turned for the door, and was about to make a run for it, when Ellen stood in his way. He looked at her willing her to move, but this time she had her thoughts under strict control. Everytime she felt Dean telling her to move, she remembered her husband, Jo, her hatred for John, anything that would keep her from obeying Dean's command to move - Ellen was not moving, not this time. This time the vampire would have to push past her and she hoped Dean would not do that. She had to get though to him. She held her hands up, "Dean, listen. I know you want to run, but if what Lenora says is even half true, there is nowhere you can run to. Think of your brother, Bobby and I can't go up against Dracula without you. Now, you have to calm down and listen to us. We can rescue your brother, we can deal with Drac, but we need you on our side fully, and under control. Do you understand me Dean. You have to calm down."

Lenora had never seen such bravery. No vampire (let alone a human) had ever dared to stand their ground before a enraged blood master. She shivered, she was going to be in so much trouble. Bobby rubbed his neck and stepped towards Dean, who turned his head slightly just in case Bobby tried anything. Bobby could see that some part of Dean was wanting to stay, wanting to fight by their side, but that part was small and desperately needed help to convince the rest. "Ellen, is right Dean. We can't do this without you." Bobby thought they might have got though when Dean took a step towards the door, towards Ellen, towards freedom. Then his shoulders slumped, and he turned back towards Bobby. His eyes had returned to there normal greeny color, but the voice when it spoke was filled with regret, determination, control, sadness and surrender. "Bobby. I nearly killed you. I wanted to kill you. I wanted to tear Lenora apart, bit by bit. I can't control this, not now, not ever. Lenora is wrong, I shouldn't be caged, I should be killed."

Dean shoulders slumped even further and he sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. Bobby could see that now his wrists where healing from the fact that he had literally torn the cuffs apart when he grabbed Lenora. "Ellen go get another unit or two of blood for Dean and some for Lenora. Then get a pan and sweep up those cuff bits, I want to find out a little more about them. (he smiled dryly) Now that their in pieces it might make that easier." Dean raised his head, "Bobby I don't want any blood. Weren't you listening you have to kill me."

Bobby huffed, and turned to look at Lenora who was shakily standing up, "Dean, we need you. Ellen was right, we need you in control and looking fit. Now your going to drink that blood and compose yourself, while I ask this Lenora some questions." Dean, "but. I." Bobby shut him up before he got any further, "No, I don't want to hear it. Anyone can blow a fuse sometimes even me, (threatening to shoot John if he ever came back) and usually we do regret it afterwards (missing out on you and your brother growing up), but. He sighed, "We're all alive, if you really where totally out of control, we would not be and you would be either out there trying to get yourself killed or totally under Dracula's power, Just like your brother is now."

"So, now we heal up and make a plan to deal with Drac, and rescue your brother." Bobby turned towards Lenora as Ellen brought in coffee and blood for each of them. " Well Lenora, where is Sam and what does Drac want Dean to do."

Next Chapter: The Rescue and The End, but who's?


	12. Chapter 12

**Once Bitten**

Author: Katrin Van Helsing

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL. HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF ONCE BITTEN **

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Chapter 12: "So, now we heal up and make a plan to deal with Drac, and rescue your brother." Bobby turned towards Lenora as Ellen brought in coffee and blood for each of them. " Well Lenora, where is Sam and what does Drac want Dean to do."

Lenora breathed deeply, not that she needed to breath but she did need to try and compose herself. She realized these hunters where different from the rest, far more like a family then like a pack of hunters. Lenora looked at Bobby and Ellen, what she was going to say was not going to go down well with any of them. "Dracula has your brother about 50 miles away. He's holding him in a farmhouse it looks like on the outside but inside it's a prison complete with dungeon and torture chamber, and luxury apartments for the well behaved. He had it made just in case another Blood Master was ever found. He started this one about 250 years ago."

Bobby, "This one??"

Lenora, "Yes, He is said to have one or two on every single continent, just in case. Usually they are hotels and actual farmhouses but at a moment's notice, they can be totally vacated and solely at his pleasure for whatever he desires to use them for. The San Bernardino Swiss Resort is one of them and this farmhouse, but others could be anywhere."

Dean, "What does he want for my brother?"

Lenora, "Just you within three days, otherwise you can kiss your brother goodbye."

Bobby and Ellen, "And"

Lenora heaved a sigh. "OK, he wants Dean totally under his command. Drac wants to train him and to make sure he obeys him forever. He wants Dean to swear a blood oath of loyalty to him and him alone. Until then he will keep Sam prisoner, even after he regains his free will."

Ellen, "What do you mean regains his free will."

Lenora, "Sam is only a slave to his master for the first month of the change. After that he is a vampire in his own right and can make his own decisions. Drac wants Dean to swear the oath before the month is over and Sam becomes his normal self."

Dean stood up and faced Bobby, "Bobby, you have to rescue Sam, make sure he's ok. I'll give myself up and then you have to end this Bobby any way you can. You have to destroy both me and Drac. There is no other way."

Bobby was about to argue with him when Lenora interrupted them. "There is actually some good news that we might be able to use to our advantage." Nearly everyone in the room turned to Lenora with shock on there faces, there was some good news. Lenora continued, "Well when I notified the Council of what Dean was, I kind of hmmm lied about when it had happened."

Ellen asked "What do you mean lied about when it had happened"

Lenora sat down, she was throwing herself on the side of hunters, and hoping she was not going to regret the decision," Well I told them the wrong date. Drac thinks that Sam will obey him for about 5-7 more days. Actually it's 2-3 depending on Sam's own strength of will, verses Dracula's. So in fact the very last day Drac has given Dean to hand himself over, is the very last day Sam will be under Drac's control but he does not know this and that could be to our advantage."

Dean, "So no matter what it's all to happen in 2-3 days time. Perfect. I don't know if I can hold out that long Bobby."

Bobby looked at his assembled troops, a vampire he was not sure was on their side, a bar owner who was scared but never going to show it, heck he was scared and a so to be blood master who might not be able to control his killing urges. He scratched his head and refitted his cap on his head, it looked like the bottom of the 9th and Dracula held all the cards, but then Bobby smiled looks could be deceiving. He would trust any one of the people here with his life, even now. OK maybe not the vamp.

"Dean, this is what we are going to do. First we get a good night's sleep and start off for this farmhouse tomorrow afternoon. That means we should get there sometime tomorrow evening. We hold up in a hotel in town until daylight and go in then. Rescue your brother, kill Dracula, a everyday hunt, or at least that is what we want them to think." said Bobby while the others looked at him as if he had lost all his marbles.

"What's really going to happen is this. Tonight we put together as many weapons, as we can. Lenora I want to know anything that might hurt or even hopefully kill Drac. Ellen, your in charge of blood. I figure we're going to need about 8-10 pints after we're through for Dean, Lenora and Sam. Dean you rest. I need you on our side totally. Look I know I'm making this sound easy and it won't be, but we're probably being watched so I want them to think that we're semi obeying orders. Dean, your going to be the way in. I can put those cuffs back together hopefully or at least make them look good, and we're going to walk in as if you've convinced me to hand you over in trade. Lenora, we'll be walking in unarmed, your going to bring the weapons in."

Lenora, "Me, NO." Bobby looked at her "Lenora, we can't bring them in ourselves, they'll probably search us, but they probably won't search you."

Lenora, "And let me ask you why not. Drac is not the most trusting individual, probably one of the reasons he's still alive." Bobby, smiled at Dean "you gonna tell her or shall I". Dean coughed, "One because your a vamp and two probably because your coming in a back way, like a sewer or something." The look on Lenora's face at the mention of crawling through a sewer actually made Dean smile. It was the kind of face a princess or a top model wearing Gucci, would give you when she's told to roll in the mud.

To say Dean did not rest well, would be the understatement, he was worried for his brother, for Ellen and Bobby, and even for Lenora. He knew that siding with then was suicide for her, if this did not work out and not that brilliant a move if it did. Actually, everything went pretty well, and to plan, even though they figured they where being watched, they managed to get everything going to plan. Ellen arrived at the hotel the night before with ten pints of blood in a mini-fridge, Lenora managed to sneak past the guards and gain access to the sewer system, not that she was happy about it though. By the time she managed to find the entrance to the farmhouse milk shed sewer, she was covered in stuff that stunk and she did not want to know either where it came from or what it was. As for Dean and Bobby, they where heading towards the farmhouse, and Dracula. Bobby had even made the cuffs look very good, they did not work but they looked good and the vamps at the gate did not give them a second look. This was maybe the first sign that something was wrong.

In fact, a lot was wrong and when Bobby and Dean walked into the dining room or should we say thorn room to face Dracula, the sickly sweet smile that he gave them would have sent chills down the spine of even the toughest Marine.

Drac, "I'm glad to see Bobby that you have come to your senses."

Dean, "Where's my Brother?"

Drac, "Oh he's on his way, with Lenora. Did you really think I would fall for something so basic as this." Drac flipped a switch and talked into a microphone. The answer chilled Bobby to the bone as he realized that indeed Drac held all the cards. For you see, they had been watched, but more importantly they had been bugged. Dracula know exactly what they had planned, and therefore how to stop them. Lenora was dragged in by two vampires, heavily beaten. Sam himself followed the group like a well trained puppy, dropping the very weapons they had hoped to use at Dracula's feet, before standing next to him awaiting his next order. It was only Dean who saw the sweat trickling down his neck, who realized that indeed Sam was desperately trying to fight back.

Drac, "Now Dean, Ellen will be brought in soon, and everything will be as it should be. You will swear to serve me and then I will release your brother, otherwise I will kill him in front of you."

Dean, "Ok release him and I'm yours, but you have to release him, Bobby, Ellen and Lenora otherwise no deal." Dean was trying to buy time, hoping that either Sam broke from Drac's hold or Ellen brought reinforcements. Either of which, seemed even by Las Vegas standards a long shot in Dean's opinion. But long shots do come in and Ellen was about to rock the world, Drac's world."

Ellen did have friends ok they weren't hunter friends infact, she did not know she had them. They where Lenora's pack, Eli in particular. It was obviously to Ellen that things had gone pear shaped when she was rescued from Drac's vamps by another group of vamps. So together they set about making a plan of their own. The vamps would drag (literally bloody and bruised) Ellen in. Of course the vamps would be carrying weapons and Ellen would also just in case.

Back to the dining / throne room. "No deal, Dean fine." He motioned to Sam and handed him one of the guns brought in by Lenora, "Kill .. (Drac looked at Sam, something was wrong, the boy was trembling) Bobby." Sam turned aiming the gun at Bobby, he trembled, tried to focus. This was Bobby, his mind telling him, not to shoot, but the command telling him to fire, fire straight though the heart. Dean saw, Sam's struggle and lose and fire.

The next sound was a body falling to the fall, closely followed by a lot of gun fire as Sam broke though and shoot several vamps. Drac tried to get him under control but quickly realized it was a lost cause especially since he could hear gun fire coming from the gates and the front of the house, Lenora's pack had arrived minutes too late. Sam bullet had met a target but not the one he or Drac had ever wanted to hit. Drac run for the door but never made it. Six rifle bullets (silver and wood coated with dead man's blood and holy water) stopped even him. Bobby turned, watching Sam kneeling on the floor next to his brother's body. He was hurt badly, a special bullet straight though the heart. He was dying. The question was, would they get help in time.

Next Chapter: Epilogue - Due New Year's Day Hopefully


	13. Chapter 13

**Once Bitten**

Author: Katrin Van Helsing

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL. HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER/EPILOGUE OF ONCE BITTEN **

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

Epilogue Chapter 13: The next sound was a body falling to the fall, closely followed by a lot of gun fire as Sam broke though and shoot several vamps. Drac tried to get him under control but quickly realized it was a lost cause especially since he could hear gun fire coming from the gates and the front of the house, Lenora's pack had arrived minutes too late. Sam bullet had met a target but not the one he or Drac had ever wanted to hit. Drac run for the door but never made it. Six rifle bullets (silver and wood coated with dead man's blood and holy water) stopped even him. Bobby turned, watching Sam kneeling on the floor next to his brother's body. He was hurt badly, a special bullet straight though the heart. He was dying. The question was, would they get help in time.

About an hour after the fight at the farmhouse, Bobby walked, well limped back to the hospital, Nurses where looking at him as if he was going to collapse at any moment, the trouble was they where not far wrong. Bobby had to admit it had been a blood bath. Sam and Ellen had moved Dean to a car and raced to the hospital while the fight was still on-going, literally leaving Lenora, her pack, and Bobby to clean up the remaining vamps and burn the farm house to the ground. Now Ellen had returned to bring Bobby and the others upto date on Dean. The news was not good. Neither was the news Bobby had, Drac's body was missing. Now he learned that Dean seemed to be dying. The Doctors had removed the bullet, which had lodged in Dean's heart, but he was in a coma and the Doctor's said there was little chance of him waking up. Sam was beside himself with worry and was blaming himself for Dean's condition. Bobby, Ellen and Lenora had all told him, it wasn't his fault but they all knew he wasn't listening to them. All he could see was his brother laying there on the hospital bed connected to all those machines again. Sam sobbed just like after the rawhead, after the demon. He sobbed, his brother was dying and it was all his fault.

Bobby was just coming to Dean's room to try and talk to Sam, when he saw Sam walk out of it and head down the corridor. Fearing that Sam was about to do something stupid, he decided to follow him, and was rather surprised to see Sam head into the Hospital Chapel, get down on his knees and pray. Bobby stood in the doorway, not sure on what to do. He'd never been one to pray, except occasionally when things got real bad. Well things where real bad, and Bobby decided that well it couldn't hurt and it might just help, you never know. As he moved to forward to join Sam, he never saw the shadow at the door move back the way they had just come, towards Dean's room.

Sam moved over, "I don't even know, if he'll listen to me." Bobby shook his head, "Because of all you've done or because your a vampire now." Sam put his head in his hands, "Both, either. Oh Hell He's never listened before. I prayed every day of the entire year Bobby and nothing."

Bobby sat down next to Sam, "You know Jim used to say, that God answers each and every prayer just not in the way we expect or even think of. You could say that the solution God sent was your idea about Lenora."

Sam, "Somehow, I don't think that us becoming vampires would be God's solution to the problem. I mean vampires aren't on God's list of good guys." Bobby turned to face Sam, "Then why are you here." Sam shook his head, "I don't know just in case, maybe."

The shadow headed towards Dean's Room, and stood looking at him. It was joined by four others, who settled each side of the door and waited. The first one really wasn't a shadow but that was all anyone who ever remember of him, a fleeting shadow and four men, who no-one would be able to describe and all would have forgotten tomorrow. But all this was not known to Drac, who walked along the corridor, he was hurt and angry, and wanted revenge. He had waited a long time for another Bloodmaster and now he would have to wait for another, because no-one ruined his plans, no-one threatened to kill him and definitely no-one actually tried. They had in fact come very close but luck was with Dracula, all the bullets had gone straight though him. Thus the wounds had healed, slowly, painfully, but they had healed. He was over 600 years old and that did give him an advantage in healing wounds that would have killed others. Dean wasn't even a month old, he might take a year to heal, since they had taken out the bullet, but Drac was going to make sure he never stood a chance. Dean died truly tonight. Drac approached the door to Dean's room, he would tell Aristote that Dean was uncontrollable and then he would wait for another bloodmaster to appear. Then Aristote would discover who the real power was, and he would rule the world, with the next bloodmaster as his servant. It was with these thoughts that Drac pulled out a knife and walked into Dean's room, to be met by Aristote and four guards who grabbed him immediately, forcing him to his knees. He recognized one of the guards and he recognized the shadow.

Aristote, "You are weak, Dracula and I am very disappointed in you."

Dracula, "He was uncontrollable. He had to be destroyed."

Aristote, "That is not what Stefan, tells me (pointing to one of the guards) and somehow I would trust him better then you. For you see Dracula, you may have convinced all others that you are stable, but I assigned Stefan to watch you. He has kept me informed of all of your plans and I am very disappointed in you."

Dracula, "He's lying. I swear I would never seek to overthrow you. You (Dracula hesitated, he never wanted to admit this). You are my master."

Aristote, "Yes Dracula, I am and a few decades in Romania will make sure you remember that and remember who you serve." Aristote waved his hand and Dracula felt the darkness take him as the guards injected dead's man blood into him. He knew when he woke up where he would be. He just hoped that Dean would be in the next cell.

Aristote turned and looked at the prone figure on the bed. To survive this long was true endurance. Strength and endurance that Aristote had not seen since he found Dracula. He thought of the decades he had spent trying to control Dracula, trying to teach him to live among humans again. He thought about killing Dean, ending what could become a monster, maybe even worse then Dracula himself but he decided that like Dracula, this one too would be given a chance. He moved the sheet away and tore off the bandage covering the gaping wound in his heart. Then he slit his wrist and watched as a drop or two fell into the wound. The result was immediately, the wound closed and Dean struggled to take a breath. His eyes opened to face Aristote.

Aristote placed his fingers to Dean's lips, "Quiet, I need you to listen. My blood has helped you recover, and from now on will flow in your blood, until the day you die truly. I know of your brother and your friends."

Dean's eyes shadowed and darkened, "You leave them out of this." Aristote placed a medallion on Dean's chest, "I will, as long as you control yourself and when I need you. You obey."

Dean fingered the medallion, "Who are you? Tell Drac I will never obey. You touch my friends and I will hunt you down and kill you." Aristote turned. He had been threatened before but never had believed that the person actually would or could carry it out, until now that is. "I am called Aristote and Drac, as you call him, is no longer your problem. He is mine! Now, rest, recover and remain controlled. Another Anthony we do not need, but will deal with if necessary."

With that Aristote followed his guards out of the room, leaving Dean wondering who he was and what he had got himself into. Dean then wondered where Sam and Bobby was. He would even settle for Ellen or Lenora. On second thoughts not Lenora. He sat up and tried to get out of bed. At that point, two things happened, one he fell out of bed, banging already dented ribs, and second every siren on the floor went off. The last thing he thought was, When where the bells going to stop ringing and Where was Sam.

It was at this point that Sam and Bobby heard the sirens go off and both men dashed out of the chapel, and back to Dean's room, where things where definitely going wild. Two Doctors stopped Sam before he got to the room, as he saw nurses taking certain machines out. Sam and Bobby feared the worst.

The Doctor stopped them before they even got close to the door, he went on about miracles, and impossibilities and how Dean should be dead, but Sam stopped listening after Dean woke up. He stepped towards the room, shaking off the doctor's arm, just as Bobby grabbed it, to stop the doctor in his tracks. Sam stepped into the room to see his brother awake, tired, hungry but awake. The nurses left as the doctor gentle agreed that they needed time to talk. Bobby stepped into the room and pulled up a chair for each of them and then closed the door.

Dean smiled tiredly, "You know next time you kill Drac, make sure he's dead." These where not the first words Sam thought that his brother would say, and the mere mention of Drac's name sent chills down his spin. Drac had been here. "We have Drac to thank for your getting better?", Bobby shook his head, somehow he did not think that was it.

Dean, "No, from what I remember he was here to kill me. Some other guy older, but it's kind of fuzzy. (Dean currently did not want to talk about his meeting with Aristote). I can tell you what I remember later. You know it's true people do hear you. I heard every word you said Sam and it's not your fault, non of it. You saved me from Hell. I know it's going to be a rough ride but there's no-one I would rather have riding shotgun with me." Sam smiled maybe Bobby or Jim really had been right, God does work in mysterious ways.

The End.


End file.
